


through the narrow space between these bars (shine the light on me)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fist Fights, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mission Fic, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Pining, Prison, Prison Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Shaving, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Undercover, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: Since that time he’d gone undercover his skin crawled every time he had to sit in an interrogation room or visit Murdoc at the black site, and the one time he’d had to wear a mask over his face he almost lost his composure in front of Desi, flashing back to getting gassed to within an inch of his life. Patty and Jack were both gone now, but Riley’s expression as Mac entered the war room told him everything he needed to know before he looked at the big screen: he was going back to prison.And this time Jack wouldn’t be there to watch his back.(Alternate title: "Frank Morris Goes To Prison Two: Electric Frankaloo")
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Desiree "Desi" Nguyen
Comments: 54
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Betcha weren't expecting the first chapter so soon after my informal poll over on Tumblr. ;) The drawback to me posting it the same night is that it's fairly short, BUT I cut it at the perfect spot for a cliffhanger! Isn't that WONDERFUL??? *cackles* **You might be wondering why the violence and rape/non-con tags, so here's the explanation: the violence in this one isn't overtly graphic but there is quite a bit of it, and while there is DISCUSSION of rape/non-con being carried out against a character for revenge, IT DOESN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN. And FYI: we wrote this one right before Season 4 premiered, so while Russ is mentioned a few times he doesn't make an actual appearance because we knew nothing about his character other than he bought the Phoenix after the 18 month time jump.** I don't think there's anything else to warn you about other than potential typos, since I put this one together... as always, we hope you enjoy it! Please let us know what you think and your theories about what's going to happen!
> 
> (Title is from "Prison Grove" by Warren Zevon.)

Angus MacGyver was afraid of heights. A common phobia and also a rational one to some extent, most of his friends knew about it and he wasn’t ashamed. One of his lesser known fears—of which only Jack, Riley, and Patty were aware—was of prisons. Since that time he’d gone undercover his skin crawled every time he had to sit in an interrogation room or visit Murdoc at the black site, and the one time he’d had to wear a mask over his face he almost lost his composure in front of Desi, flashing back to getting gassed to within an inch of his life.

Patty and Jack were both gone now, but Riley’s expression as Mac entered the war room told him everything he needed to know before he looked at the big screen: he was going back to prison.

And this time Jack wouldn’t be there to watch his back.

“Good, you’re here,” Matty commented, squinting at him for a moment even though he knew he wasn’t late. “Congratulations, Blondie, you just got arrested.”

That confirmed what Mac already knew and he felt his palms sweat, but he ignored that and crossed his arms over his chest to hide how his hands started trembling. “Oh yeah? And what did I do?”

“It’s not what you did, but what your alter ego Frank Morris did,” Bozer said, and he’d really endeared himself to Matty if he got to narrate mission assignments with her. Or maybe she just missed him over the past eighteen months, missed the Phoenix and their little found family as much as Mac did.

“Okay, so what did Frank Morris do?” Desi asked from behind him. She didn’t pick him up for work anymore—car rides were awkward when you’d dated someone and it didn’t end well.

“Mr. Morris is now a murderer,” Matty continued, a little smile making her mouth quirk. “A little like our favorite psychopath, Murdoc. And he’ll be going to a prison that reflects that type of behavior: Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary.”

Mac swore internally because when it came to prisons, that’s one of the worst ones. “Alright,” he said slowly, making sure he kept breathing in and out. “And why exactly do I need to infiltrate a prison?” He remembered how the last time he did that went and he winced. “Please don’t tell me I have to befriend someone.”

“Afraid I can’t do that, Blondie,” Matty said, and she sounded genuinely apologetic—had she read that particular mission report? “Your target for friendship is a guy named Sully O’Donovan. He’s a former hitman who’s been convicted of kidnapping and killing five people and is suspected to be running a ring of other hitmen from inside the prison. Right now we have reason to believe that he might know the whereabouts of the brother of a former senator, Carl Vanden. His brother’s name is Jacob, and he’s got a... hazy track record, with O’Donovan being a childhood friend.”

“Former hitman,” Mac repeated and sighed. “Sounds like a great friend, I’m sure we’re gonna get along.”

“Well, I have more bad news for you,” Matty said, and Mac narrowed his eyes, glaring at her. “I know you did something similar a few years back, but this time... we can’t send anyone with you as back up.” Mac already had a feeling, but it still made his stomach drop. “And the prison guards are going to think you’re just another inmate.”

“There’s a motel not far from the prison,” Bozer said, and he sounded like he was as worried as Mac was. “Desi and Riley will be camped out there, keeping an eye on the video feeds, but that’s the best we can do.”

Mac was suddenly viscerally grateful that Russ wasn’t there, not in the mood for their new owner’s smarmy brand of bullshit. He turned to leave, Riley and Desi flanking him, and once they were out in the hall he asked Riley the same question he had every day for the past eighteen months, even when they were supposed to be incommunicado: “Any word on Jack?”

“Nothing,” Riley murmured, the single word laced with disappointment. “He’s a ghost.”

Mac nodded and swallowed hard, but it still hurt even though he expected that answer.

“Actually,” Riley said a bit louder and grabbed his shoulder. “Desi, we’ll meet you in the garage. I need to run something by Mac.”

“Sure,” Desi said slowly, eyeing them suspiciously, but then she turned around and left.

“Are you okay?” Riley asked softly, watching Mac worriedly. “I know how you feel about prisons.”

Mac considered acting tough, but his resolve crumbled once he looked into Riley’s dark eyes. “No, I’m not okay,” he replied, glancing away. “I... the last time bothered me a lot more than I let on, and without Jack here to back me up... I’m nervous, Riles.”

Her eyebrows furrowed with concern, and she squeezed his shoulder before letting go so they could continue walking. “I am too, Mac. The last thing I want is to see something go wrong in there and not be able to get to you in time.” She paused. “I miss him too, you know. Maybe not the same way you do, but... he was always a better dad than Elwood.”

Mac smiled sadly at her as they waited for the elevator. “You know he would lose his shit if he heard you say that, right?” he asked, and chuckled a little. “It always meant so much to him whenever you referred to him as your dad.”

“Yeah, I know,” Riley whispered, and Mac pretended not to see how she wiped her cheeks and sniffled. “I really wish he was here.”

“Me too,” Mac whispered back, and once they were in the elevator he reaches over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. He loved Riley like a sister, and he hoped she knew that even if the words didn’t come easily for him. She squeezed his fingers just as hard, so he guessed she did, and they didn’t let go until the elevator reached the garage. Desi had pulled her car around, and Mac got in the passenger’s seat while Riley took the back.

“Plane’s waiting for us at the airport,” Desi informed them, pushing her sunglasses up on her head in a way that was oddly reminiscent of Jack. “Should take about three hours to get to Kansas.”

She started driving and Mac spent the entire ride staring out the window. Riley and Desi were talking about... something, but Mac could barely hear them, too lost in his thoughts. This mission brought back all kinds of bad memories and somehow it only made him miss Jack even more. He still remembered being drugged and thinking he was about to die when Jack appeared, all hot and badass in his full tac gear glory, and god, Mac _missed_ him so much. He missed his face, the sound of his voice, all of his stupid jokes... in a way it was like losing a limb, a piece of himself that he would always know wasn’t there. Jack wasn’t dead—or at least they didn’t _think_ he was—but he wasn’t with them either, not around to celebrate the victories or mourn the losses, and it _hurt_.

Mac was snapped out of his thoughts when they arrived at the airport and shuffle on to the plane with their bags, not that Mac was going to be using any of his belongings on this mission. Waiting on the plane for them was a prison jumpsuit for Mac and a sheriff’s deputy uniform for Desi, because apparently she was going to be the one to drop him off at Leavenworth. He glared at the jumpsuit before pushing it aside, not planning on spending the entire flight wearing it. He took his usual seat by the window and just for a second he imagined Jack sitting down either next to him or in the chair opposite of his, depending on the mood.

Instead, Riley plopped down next to him a moment later while Desi took a seat in the back—while things weren’t as bad as they used to be, it was still a little weird between them after their disaster of a relationship. Mac kicked his feet up in the empty seat across from him and took the tablet Riley offered. He spent the flight reading up on O’Donovan and the Vandens, and by the time they landed and got to the motel near Leavenworth he knew way too much about hitmen and senators.

Whether any of it would be useful was up in the air, but Mac tried to focus on it and not the scratchy material of the jumpsuit as he put it on in the bathroom, along with plain white underwear and uncomfortable cardboard loafers. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment before taking a deep breath. His heart pounded nervously, but he swallowed it all down and he walked out of the bathroom, clenching his hands in fists to stop them from shaking. Desi was already dressed in her uniform and Riley was almost done setting up all of her screens.

She walked up to him and gave him a tight hug. “Good luck,” she whispered into his ear before she let him go with a small smile.

“You ready?” Desi asked, and even though he wasn’t, not really, he nodded. They went out to the borrowed sheriff’s cruiser waiting for them in the parking lot, and Desi put him in wrist and ankle restraints before she loaded him into the back. “Seems our relationship has taken a kinky turn,” she remarked once she was behind the wheel, glancing at him in the rear view mirror. “You know I’m not still mad, right?”

“I know,” Mac said softly, meeting her gaze. “For whatever it’s worth, I wish things had gone differently between us... and I’m glad we’re still friends.”

“No, you don’t,” she said, keeping her eyes on the road. “You may wish it had gone down with less drama... but you don’t wish it hadn’t ended.”

Mac swallowed hard and doesn’t argue because he knew it was pointless and he didn’t want to lie. They spent the rest of the ride in silence and much sooner than he’d like they arrived at their destination. Desi pulled him out of the back with maybe more force than strictly necessary, but she put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as she marched him into the prison. Frank Morris’s transfer paperwork was sent over ahead of time, so all she had to do was sign a few things and then she was gone, walking out without him like he meant nothing to her.

Mac stretched out his hands as much as they’d move in the cuffs and let himself be led through processing. He joined a group of new prisoners and their restraints were unlocked so they could strip and shower—he tried to scowl and look the part of a hardened killer, but had zero idea if he was pulling it off. He almost heard Jack’s voice in his head, telling him he looked like an angry golden retriever puppy, but then he forced himself to stop thinking about it, because it was hard to hold back a smile and he was definitely not supposed to be a smiling guy.

After he got dressed again he was led toward the cells and on the way there he looked around, cataloguing every detail just in case. Leavenworth had a reputation as one of the most dangerous prisons in the country, and for good reason. Mac recognized more than one face that was pounding on the bars of their cell and howling about fresh meat, but luckily he didn’t see anyone he’d had a direct encounter with. He caught a glimpse of O’Donovan’s bald head behind one of the cell doors and made note of its location, along with all possible exit routes and the positions of the guards.

It looked like there are two prisoners to a cell here, which was fairly common, but when the guard leading him stopped at Mac’s cell there was nobody else there. “Where’s my roomie?”

“Down at medical, got the shit kicked out of him,” the guard replied, sounding almost bored. “Now get your ass in there unless you want to join him.”

“Oh, out of the two of us I wouldn’t be the one heading for medical,” Mac snorted, and laughed when the guard growled and pushed him inside. He kept smirking at him as the cell doors got closed and he waited until he was gone to exhale shakily. The good news was he didn’t have to deal with a psycho roommate yet, but somehow that didn’t make him feel any better and he closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he had at least some contact with the outside.

It looked like the top bunk was the one occupied, so Mac sat down on the bottom bunk and ran his hands through his hair. He probably should’ve cut it short before he went undercover—less for other prisoners to grab in a fight—but it was too late for that. He glanced around the cell and didn’t see any personal touches from his roommate, then couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. He wouldn’t have a chance to talk to O’Donovan until they got let out for lunch, so the only thing he could do was wait and see if the guy sleeping above him came back.

Sighing, he laid back and stared at the top bunk above him. It hadn’t even been that long yet, but he was already going crazy locked up in the tiny cell with literally nothing to do. He remembered how exhausting and infuriating it was the last time and unfortunately nothing indicated things were going to be different this time. And this time he didn’t even have Jack to distract him occasionally as a guard. It was... reassuring, knowing that if things got too crazy he had someone who was _right there_ to back him up. He shut his eyes, and to his surprise he almost found himself drifting off to sleep—at least until the cell door rattled as it opened.

“Stay right there, new guy,” a guard commanded, and he had his hand on the shoulder of the scraggly-looking beat-to-shit man that must be Mac’s cellmate.

Mac raised his eyebrows and sat up a little because damn, the guy really didn’t look good. In fact he looked awful, but Mac made sure it seems like he didn’t care and he plopped back down on the uncomfortable mattress while the guard pushed his cellmate inside. He heard the door close, but he continued to stare at the top bunk, listening closely and waiting for the other guy to make the first move.

From what Mac saw the guy was about his height, maybe a little taller, with a full head of hair that had gone mostly gray and a beard that covered almost all of his face. His knuckles were bruised and battered, and when he walked toward the bunks Mac heard one of his feet dragging behind him in a limp. He sighed when he reached the ladder leading up to his bed, and then he spoke... and the sound of his voice made Mac freeze in shock: “Hey, hoss, you wanna switch bunks with me? It’s either that or I’m gonna fall on you, and I doubt you’re into that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO MUCH for the kind words on the first chapter! It means the world to us that y'all keep showing up to read our fics! Lots of catching up in this one... and Mac meets O'Donovan...

For a few seconds Mac was convinced he must be dreaming, but then he sat up and jumped to his feet... and suddenly he was face to face with Jack. He didn’t recognize him earlier, couldn’t see his face clearly, but now... he would recognize him anywhere, even with the bruises on his face. “J-Jack?” he whispered, his voice barely audible. “You... Jack?”

Jack went completely still just like Mac did, and then he grabbed Mac’s shoulders and slammed him into the back wall of the cell. For a second Mac thought something’s wrong, that Jack didn’t recognize him or it wasn’t him after all, but then he saw the look in his eyes and he realized he was doing this as a show for the other prisoners. “Mac?” That single word came out rough and cracked, his hands gentle on Mac’s shoulders, one sliding up to hold the side of his neck. “Is that really you? Or have I finally lost my last marble?”

Mac blinked rapidly because he feels his vision blurring and he couldn’t cry, he couldn’t show any weakness or this mission would be over before it even truly started, but... it’s _Jack_. He rested his hands on his chest, ready to push him away if necessary, and then mirrored Jack’s position, putting one hand one the side of his neck. “It’s me,” he whispered, his voice cracking. “It’s really me, Jack.”

Jack’s eyes closed, and a single tear rolled down his swollen cheek. He let his head drop forward until their foreheads touch, and it was so intimate that it took Mac’s breath away. “Fuck, Mac,” he breathed out, and his thumb rubbed absently over the soft skin of Mac’s throat. “I thought I’d never see you again.” He pulled back enough to look Mac in the eyes, and also make sure that nobody got the wrong idea. “Why are you here?”

Mac forced himself to think even though the close proximity of Jack and the way he was pressed against Mac made it very hard to concentrate. “I’m on a mission,” he said quietly, and he knew Jack could only hear him because he was so close. “Phoenix is... not really Phoenix anymore, not as you know it, but... that’s a long story.” He sighed. “I’m supposed to befriend Sully O’Donovan.” He slowly raised his hand and gently touched Jack’s cheek, brushing his fingertips over his stubble while a small freaked out part of his brain yelled at him. “Why are _you_ here?”

A thin smile. “I got caught. Kovacs was hiding down along the bayou in New Orleans, of all places, and... well, long story short, I wound up shooting him in the middle of the street. I got separated from the rest of the strike team, and after I got arrested I found out the CIA and the rest of the government had disavowed me.” He snorted, shaking his head ruefully. “Tried getting in contact with Matty and your old man, but they never picked up their phones... so now I’m serving twenty-five years to life for murdering Kovacs. Under an alias—good thing I burned my fingerprints off years ago—but still.”

Mac swallowed down the rage that immediately fills every cell of his body because of _fucking_ course the CIA disavowed Jack—Mac even suspected they were happy they got rid of Jack. “The Phoenix got disbanded,” he whispered, his voice breaking because that was exactly why Jack couldn’t contact anyone. “It was... like it never existed, our phone numbers were deactivated, that’s why...” He squeezed his eyes shut because this was his fault, he wasn’t sure how, but it must be. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault, man,” Jack murmured, and there was no way he hadn’t noticed how closely they were pressed together but he didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He also didn’t seem to mind Mac’s touch against his cheek—in fact, he leaned into it. “How bad was it?”

“I was a teacher,” Mac started, and then told him the rest of it.

When he was done Jack glanced over his shoulder, and evidently they weren’t being watched because he didn’t move. “So we’re a private contractor now? Owned by Russ fucking Taylor, no less? Maybe I should stay in jail.”

“It’s not that bad... usually,” Mac said. “Usually the work is not that different from what we used to do, but that’s only because we all drew a line and refused to work for the shady people that would love to hire us.” Suddenly Mac realized how draining those last months have been and how talking to Jack about it instantly made it better. He was still in prison and it still sucked, but right now in this moment he felt safe... and distracted by how close Jack’s lips were to his. “So...” he started, trying to get his shit together. “I had a feeling you’d know Russ. Mostly because he always tenses whenever your name gets mentioned.”

“He damn well should,” Jack growled out, and his hands tightened on Mac unconsciously before he forced himself to relax. If it was possible he was stronger and more muscular than he was when he left, and that was _not_ what Mac should be focusing on right now. “Taylor’s bad news, Mac. Only person he’s ever watched out for is himself.” He took in a deep breath and when he met Mac’s gaze again he was focused. “So you need to get on O’Donovan’s good side, huh? I’m probably not the best guy to help you with that—he’s the one who put me in the infirmary, but not before I got a few licks in of my own.”

“Why? What did you do to him?” Mac asked, and he couldn’t help that he sounded worried. Jack didn’t really look good and suddenly Mac was a bit more nervous about even trying to approach O’Donovan.

“Let’s just say we don’t get along,” Jack muttered darkly before the look in his eyes softened and he rubbed Mac’s throat with his thumb again. “What do you need from him?”

“Apparently he’s childhood friends with a brother of Senator Vanden who is currently... in the wind,” Mac said. “And we need to find him.”

“So Matty put you here?” Jack asked incredulously. “Was that her idea?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Mac replied, trying desperately not to think about how much he liked the feeling of Jack’s hand near his windpipe. “On paper it’s not a _bad_ idea—I’m Frank Morris again, by the way—but considering what happened after I got _out_ of prison—”

“You almost died, Mac,” Jack interjected, heat behind the words, and it seemed his protective streak was still intact even after almost two years apart. “And when I see Matty again we’re gonna have a chat about paper versus reality.”

“The only way we’re getting out of here is if I can find out something about Vanden from O’Donovan,” Mac said, and it was his turn to peek over Jack’s shoulder. Nobody’s looking in their direction, but it was close to lunch and that wouldn’t last for much longer. “Tell me about him. I’ve read all his files, but like you just said, paper and reality are two different things.”

“Well, he’s a real bad dude, I’ll tell you that—wait, what?” Jack stopped talking to look at him with wide eyes. “Did you just say we? That _we’re_ getting out of here?”

Mac gave him an incredulous look and stared at him for a moment. “Yeah? Do you think I’m gonna just leave you here after the mission is done?” One look at Jack’s face told him this was exactly what he thought. “Jack, why would I do that?”

“Mac, I—” Jack started, but before he could finish his thought a loud _buzz_ circulated through the prison and all the cell doors rattled open at once.

“Yo, lovebirds!” one of the guards called, rattling their cell with his nightstick. “Chow time, break it up!”

Mac felt his face burn at the implication of those words, and Jack looked mildly embarrassed but covered it quickly. “My name is Anders Kramer and I’m a real bastard,” Jack muttered, shoving at Mac’s shoulder before he pushed off of him.

Knowing each other’s covers was essential for not blowing this... and to Mac’s surprise, when they joined the lineup to be led to the mess hall he spotted O’Donovan watching him. He looked him straight in the eye, holding his gaze for a moment before looking away and ignoring him. He didn’t look at Jack either because they couldn’t act friendly or even that they know each other, so he just focused on moving forward. Once they reached the mess hall they stood in line to get food—or a miserable looking excuse for food, Mac decided when he gets his tray—and then he walked away to find a place to seat. He knew he couldn’t follow Jack, so he found an empty table and sat on one end, hoping he’d get through it without any problems.

Remembering his last encounter with prison food, Mac took a very small bite of what he thought was supposed to be mashed potatoes and winced at the taste. A scan of the room told him Jack was six tables to Mac’s right, also sitting by himself... and Mac couldn’t think about that too much or he would to go insane. He and Riley checked a lot of places for Jack over the past eighteen months, but prison never occurred as an option to either of them, and Jack was just... stuck here, apparently thinking he didn’t deserve to leave for some reason.

He chewed his rubbery steak carefully, and out of the corner of his eye he saw movement—O’Donovan coming toward him with his tray, moving stiffly like his ribs hurt. He immediately felt proud of Jack because he knew he was the cause of O’Donovan injuries. He forced himself not to think about it, though, and kept his gaze trained on the tray. He wasn’t sure what put him on O’Donovan’s radar, but if it got him closer to completing the mission, he wasn’t going to complain. Eventually he felt O’Donovan’s presence right next to him, but he didn’t turn to look at him.

“Anything I can help you with?” Mac asked dryly, chewing on another piece of the steak, not even glancing toward his target.

“Saw you gettin’ pretty close to that Kramer asshole,” O’Donovan commented, slowly sitting down across the table from Mac. “Name’s Sully, Sully O’Donovan. And you’re Frank Morris, right?”

Mac looked at him with a hard gaze, one eyebrow ticking up the slightest bit. “How would you know that?”

“Your reputation proceeds you,” O’Donovan said dryly, digging into his own food like he was at a Michelin-star restaurant. He had the faintest Boston accent, dropping the “r” sound occasionally. “And I was thinking maybe we could work together.”

Mac slowly set his fork aside before glaring at O’Donovan. “Work on _what_ exactly?” he asked, leaning back in his chair and looking O’Donovan up and down. “And before you answer that, why would I even want to have anything to do with you?” He smirked a little. “You don’t seem to be in such great shape.”

“I’m not in great shape because of fuckin’ Kramer,” O’Donovan deadpanned, meeting his glare and not flinching away. “We had a difference of opinion regarding what I was doing with another inmate—for a murderer he’s got one helluva hero complex.” He mirrored Mac’s pose. “And as for why you’d want to work with me, that’s easy. I can get you just about anything you want from the outside... for a price, of course.”

“Of course,” Mac repeated with a thin smile. He tilted his head and watched O’Donovan for a moment while wondering what exactly he was doing with another inmate that was enough for Jack to intervene. “You haven’t answer my other question,” he eventually said, doing his best to sound bored. “What exactly do you want me to work on with you?”

O’Donovan leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “I want Kramer to pay for what he did to me, emasculating me in front of all these guys,” he said, and Mac suddenly had a very bad feeling. “If he’s got such a problem with me makin’ somebody my bitch, well, he’d _hate_ it if that got turned around on him.”

“You want me to rape him?” Mac asked, miraculously keeping his voice level. His hands wanted to shake where they rested against his thighs but he concentrated and kept them still. “And what do I get if I do?”

“Whatever you want,” O’Donovan repeated, cocking his head to one side. “Simple as that.”

Mac forced himself to smirk even though it made him feel sick. “Interesting offer,” he commented. “And what makes you think I’d be willing to do it?”

“Like I said,” O’Donovan said with a smirk of his own. “Your reputation proceeds you. Do we have a deal or not?”

“Maybe,” Mac allowed, sitting forward too, like they were sharing secrets—which they were in a sense, because if they got caught plotting this they’d both wind up in solitary. “But I need proof that you can do what you say before I’m gonna stick my neck out with Kramer.”

O’Donovan stared at him for a moment before he grinned, showing off yellowed, misaligned teeth. “You’re a smart guy—I like that. What do you want?”

Mac pretended to think about it for a moment. “A cell phone. And a decent one, not one of those pay-to-play pieces of shit. Get that for me and we have a deal.”

“Easy. You got it,” O’Donovan said before he leaned back in his chair. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

A moment later the guards started ushering them out and Mac glanced toward Jack and exhaled in relief when he saw he was okay and that no one’s bothering him. Then they were all led back to the cells and Mac arrived there first, so he climbed on the top bunk and laid down, pretending to be bored out of his mind and waiting for Jack. He shuffled into their cell a moment later, still limping a little as he folded himself into the bottom bunk.

They were locked back inside, and the guard who brought Jack in told Mac, “You’ve got two hours until rec time. Try not to cause trouble.”

Jack waited until the guard moved on before he sat up, the bunk creaking with the movement. “How’d it go with O’Donovan? You two looked pretty chummy by the end of lunch.”

Mac rolled on his side and he was close to the edge of the bunk. “I got us a cellphone,” he said, making sure to keep his voice down.

Jack whistled lowly. “Nice. In exchange for...?”

“Nothing yet,” Mac murmured. “It’s a test, he’s proving he can deliver on his end of the bargain before I agree to make a deal with him.”

Jack was quiet for a moment. “A deal for what?”

“I’m going to ask him about Vanden, pretend I don’t know that they’re friends and that I know him,” Mac started, swallowing hard and tasting bile. “In exchange... Jack, he... he’s _really_ pissed about whatever you did this morning.”

“I beat the shit out of him because he was rapin’ a kid in the showers,” Jack said, and even though Mac was expecting something like that it still made him flush with anger. “I’ll tolerate a lot of crap, but not that.”

“You did the right thing,” Mac said, and then swallows hard. “But now... now he wants the same thing to happen to you.”

“What?” Jack asked, and even though Mac couldn’t see his face he basically heard the moment it clicked. “Wait, he wants you to... rape me? That’s why he’s making you a deal?”

Mac squeezed his eyes shut. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to bounce his head off the table,” he whispered, and while violent impulses usually weren’t his style, it was different when it came to Jack. “When we get the cell phone I’ll call Riley, she and Desi can get us out of here—”

“Not before O’Donovan has you killed for not playing by his rules,” Jack said, and Mac pictured him pinching the bridge of his nose as he sighed. “All we need to do is _convince_ O’Donovan that you went through with it. Can’t be too hard.”

“I don’t like it, Jack,” Mac whispered, that bad feeling he had earlier returning with full force. “He’s not just gonna believe me when I tell him it’s done.”

“We’ll figure somethin’ out, don’t worry,” Jack whispered back, his voice warm and low, and it instantly calmed Mac down. He missed this so much, he missed _Jack_ and his ability to stop Mac’s mind from spinning in circles. “We’ll think of something once you get that phone,” Jack continued. “Now tell me what went down while I was gone, all the gossip, everything.” Mac heard a grin now in Jack’s voice. “How’s Desi?”

“She’s... okay, I think,” Mac said, stumbling over the words a little and cursing himself internally. “We, uh... might’ve tried dating, and that didn’t work out so great.”

Jack was silent for long enough that Mac wondered if he was pissed off. “She still watching your back like she’s supposed to? Even though it didn’t work out so great?”

“What?” Mac frowned up at the ceiling. “Of course she is. Work isn’t the problem... we just didn’t make a good couple, that’s all.”

“Sounds like it’s a longer story,” Jack said, and there was something in his voice that sounded off to Mac, but he couldn’t quite figure it out.

“You have no idea,” Mac replied with a sigh, wincing when he remembered everything that went down. “It ended... badly.”

Once again Jack was quiet for a while, long enough that Mac started to worry he said something wrong, but then Jack said, “You wanna... talk about it? I know it’s been a while, but... I’ll always listen to you.”

Mac felt tears burn his eyes. “I know, Jack. And that goes both ways.” Slowly he told Jack the story, not leaving anything out even though he was well aware it painted him in a bad light. “I guess I’m just... bad with romantic relationships,” he finished with a sigh, and it was his turn to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Not necessarily,” Jack said quietly, and it warmed Mac’s heart to think that after all this time Jack was still willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. “Maybe... maybe you just haven’t found the right gal yet.”

“Or the right guy,” Mac mused, and his eyes widened when he realized what he just said. He heard Jack inhale sharply in surprise and he squeezed his eyes shut, because he never intended for Jack to find out about him being bisexual this way. “I’m—I mean—” he stammered, but no more words came out and he swallowed hard, wondering if he just ruined everything.

“It’s okay, Mac,” Jack said, his voice so soft that Mac almost felt it like a physical touch. “I’d... I’d be a hypocrite if I said it wasn’t. Haven’t exactly found the right gal or guy myself.”

“You’re...” Mac started in shock, clearing his throat before he tried to speak again. “You’re bisexual too? I never... I always thought you were straight.”

“Nah, I’m not,” Jack said softly. “Although I guess I know why you thought I was. I haven’t really given you any reason to think otherwise.” Mac’s thoughts raced in his head because this changed everything... and at the same time it changed nothing. Even if Jack was into guys he would never be into Mac, so there was nothing to be excited about. “I... I always thought _you_ were straight too.”

“Well... I guess I didn’t give _you_ much of a reason to think otherwise either,” Mac replied, worrying at the starchy sheets under his back with the fingers of one hand. “I think I’ve only gone out with a couple guys since we met, and that... never really got to the stage where you introduce them to your friends. Had a boyfriend for a while in high school... but that was about it.” He desperately tried to think of a way to change the subject and blurted out, “Riley and I didn’t stop looking for you. Even after we lost our government clearances, we still... we didn’t forget.” Jack didn’t say anything, so Mac continued, “We just didn’t think to look in prisons. I can’t believe this, but it didn’t occur to us and I’m... I’m so sorry, Jack.” His voice broke a little. “After you left I promised myself that if you got in trouble I would help you and I... I let you down. I’m so sorry.”

Jack still didn’t speak and Mac felt queasy... until the bunk creaked as Jack got up. He climbed the ladder up to the top bunk, and a quick glance toward the cell door showed Mac that when they were up there nobody could see them unless they were directly outside. “You didn’t let me down,” Jack whispered, and he was close enough that Mac saw flecks of gold in the dark brown of his eyes. “You never could. Just the fact that you and Riles didn’t... that you cared enough to keep lookin’? That means the world to me, Mac.”

Mac shifted a little so that Jack could lie comfortably next to him and they ended up on their sides, facing each other. “Of course we kept looking,” he whispered back, clenching his hands in fists to stop himself from reaching toward Jack. “We missed you so much, I... _I_ missed you so much. I never forgave myself from fucking up and driving you away.”

Jack’s eyes went wide—well, one did, the other one was too swollen and bruised to move much. “Mac, you didn’t drive me away, what are you talking about? I... I _had_ to go after Kovacs, I was the one who was supposed to have killed him the first time around, remember? And I wasn’t gonna let him get anywhere near you or Riley or the others, he would’ve ripped you to pieces just to make me suffer.”

Mac’s lower lip trembled, but he forced himself to keep his shit together. “So you’re saying the way I ran to Nigeria and how fucked everything was between us after I got back had _nothing_ to do with you leaving?” he asked, somehow keeping his voice steady. “It had nothing to do with _how_ you left? I know I didn’t deserve more, but that handshake broke my heart.”

Jack swallowed hard and reaches out, his hand brushing the soft skin inside Mac’s elbow. “I’m sorry,” he said, those two words trembling as he spoke them. “I thought... when you didn’t even bother to tell me you were going to Nigeria, I thought you... didn’t want me around anymore, or that you wanted space. So I tried to give it to you... and like usual, I fucked up. I’m so sorry, Mac.”

Mac squeezed his eyes shut to stop himself from crying, but he felt one tear slip out anyway. “I always wanted you around,” he whispered. “I was just... I’m the one who fucked up, Jack, I wanted to... I needed space, yes. But never from you.” He sniffled and opened his eyes, hoping Jack believed him. “My mistake was not telling you that.”

The hand on Mac’s arm came up to his face, thumbing away that tear and lingering to push his hair behind his ear. “Maybe... maybe we could agree that we both made mistakes?” Jack suggested, a kind of fragile hope in his voice that caused Mac to choke back a sob. “And we could also agree to try not to make them again? By being honest with each other?”

Mac nodded, not trusting his words, and he immediately felt shame spread through him, because here he was promising to be honest... but there was one thing he _couldn’t_ be honest about with Jack. It was all he could think about now, with Jack’s face only inches away from his, and he couldn’t help but remember how Jack pressed their foreheads together earlier... “Jack, I—” he started before he cursed himself and closed his eyes again. “Never mind, I’m—it’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothin’,” Jack murmured, and he was close enough that Mac felt his breath on his face and the way his voice rumbled out of his chest. His hand was on Mac’s shoulder now, thumb rubbing idle circles into the jut of his collarbone. “Tell me?”

Mac swallowed hard because he knew Jack wasn’t going to let go until he said something convincing... and he wanted to tell him the truth so badly, but that would mean potentially losing Jack forever. But then... the way Jack was acting, Mac couldn’t help but wonder if maybe... maybe he felt the same way. Before he even knew what he was doing he placed one hand on Jack’s arm... and leaned in, closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

Jack made a sound that Mac’s never heard before, something surprised and relieved all in one. His hand moved up to Mac’s face again, touching his cheek almost reverently as he kissed back. His beard was much softer than it looked where it brushed against Mac’s skin, and he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like touching other places. Elation bubbled up in Mac’s chest, and as their lips parted and come together again he almost forgot where they were. They pulled back after a moment and Mac couldn’t help but stare at Jack with wide eyes, his mind blown that Jack actually kissed him _back_.

Jack looked just as shocked as Mac felt and he moved his hand to rub his thumb over Mac’s lower lip. “You... am I dreamin’?” he asked in a hoarse voice. “Because I’ve had this dream before... only we weren’t locked up in prison.”

Mac couldn’t help but grin when he heard that, wide enough that it hurt his face. He nipped playfully at Jack’s thumb, sliding his hand up to squeeze Jack’s shoulder. “It’s not a dream,” he said lowly, pressing their foreheads together again. “Although I’ve definitely had it before too, and the setting was never a jail cell. And usually you don’t have a beard. Or hair.”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” Jack murmured, chuckling a little. He slid his hand down Mac’s side until he could wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer. “I probably look like a mammoth.”

“A little,” Mac whispered teasingly, moving his hand to run it through Jack’s hair. “Not sure about the hair, but I’m digging the beard. It’s nice, makes you look all... badass and dangerous.”

Jack flashed him a grin before he kissed him, just a brief press of their lips... but Mac slid his hand to the back of Jack’s head and kept him there so he could kiss him again. “You know I don’t just _look_ dangerous, right?” he mumbled against Mac’s lips, thumb stroking over Mac’s cheekbone. “I _am_ dangerous, Mac. And it’s only gotten worse since I’ve been in here.”

“I know that, Jack, I’ve always known that,” Mac murmured, nuzzling Jack’s nose and using the hand on the back of his neck to keep him close. “But you’re not dangerous to _me_ , or anyone you care about. You’d never hurt me.” Jack looked like he wanted to argue, so Mac silenced him with a kiss. “I like this new way of shutting you up,” he mumbled with a small smile. “Jack, I don’t care what you had to do to survive, either here or on the Kovacs mission. I know you.”

“You’re one of the only people who does,” Jack whispered, voice cracking. He kissed Mac like he couldn’t resist the temptation, their tongues meeting briefly this time. “I... that was kind of the reason I thought you might... might leave me behind. Because I’m not the same. And you’re gonna see it as soon as they let us out in the yard... and you might not like it.”

Mac’s heart broke and he framed Jack’s face with both hands. “I would _never_ leave you behind,” he whispered firmly, gently rubbing Jack’s bruised skin with his thumbs. “I wouldn’t leave you anywhere, but most definitely not here. And Jack, you’re... you’re still you.” He gave him a small smile and pressed their lips together in a short kiss. “We wouldn’t be cuddling and kissing in the top bunk in a jail cell if you weren’t.” He kissed Jack again and it was getting harder and harder to keep those kisses chaste, but Mac tried. “So... what’s gonna happen out in the yard?”

“I’ll probably wind up in a fight with some idiot,” Jack told him, their lips meeting again. “Not O’Donovan, but the Aryan Brotherhood don’t like me much, and neither do some of the other gangs.” He cracked a smile. “Got some new scars. Hope that’s not a problem.”

“Of course not,” Mac murmured, his heart aching at the thought of Jack dealing with all of this on his own. “Hopefully O’Donovan comes through with the phone and we can call Desi and Riley, see if we can come up with a plan.”

“I just hope no one decides to bother you just because you’re my cell mate,” Jack said worriedly, his arms tightening around Mac and pulling him even closer. “If someone decides to mess with you I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep myself from intervening.”

“I can handle myself,” Mac said, kissing the corner of Jack’s mouth. “You can’t help me, we can’t have O’Donovan get suspicious.” Something occurred to him and he pulled back to look Jack in the eye. “How long have you been here?”

“About a year,” Jack said, and he didn’t seem to register the horror that crossed Mac’s face. “It was pretty bad for the first month or so, but then—”

“A _year_?” Mac interjected, his throat tight with emotion. “Fuck, Jack, I’m so—”

Jack kissed him, harder than he had so far, licking his way into Mac’s mouth and squeezing his waist. “Mhmm, you’re right,” he said in a low voice when he let Mac breathe again. “That _is_ a good way to shut you up.”

Mac stared at him for a moment before huffing out a breathless laugh. “We’re not done talking about this,” he whispered, still feeling guilty about Jack being locked up for a _year_ , and he pulled him in for another kiss. It was just as hard as the previous one and Mac parted his lips right away, making a tiny sound in the back of his throat when Jack’s tongue slipped into his mouth.

Jack was a phenomenal kisser, which was something that Mac suspected, but it was nice to prove the hypothesis. He nipped on Mac’s lower lip as the kiss grew more heated, and then Jack pulled away with a quiet noise of frustration. “Sorry,” he panted out, wincing a little. “Ribs still hurt from this morning.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mac said, loving the way Jack’s arms felt around him, how they were close enough to share warmth through their jumpsuits. He thought of something else and he chewed on the inside of his cheek, nervous once again. “Jack? You know this isn’t... only a physical thing for me, right? I just realized I might’ve given you the wrong impression earlier when I didn’t answer your question... you know I’m not great with feelings, but I... you’re important to me.” His cheeks burned. “Really important.”

Jack didn’t laugh at him or tease him because of course he didn’t. Instead he smiled softly and gently cupped Mac’s cheek again, rubbing the skin under his eye with a thumb. “You’re really important to me too,” he murmured, and it basically sounded like the “I love you” Mac was too afraid to say earlier. “And I never want to let you go again.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's two things in this chapter: punching and smut. That's it.

They spent the rest of their time on the top bunk kissing and catching up, but Jack made sure he was back down on the bottom bunk before the buzzer rang for rec time. He’d been there long enough to time out the days without needing to look at a clock, and he never thought that would come in handy until now. Jack kept his distance from Mac once they reached the yard, making his way over to the basketball court and hopping in on a pickup game, keeping an eye on Mac without looking like he’s doing so.

So far no one bothered him, which that was a good thing, but Jack knew it could change any minute. He discreetly looked around in search of O’Donovan and found him far away from both of them, leaning against a wall and lazily scanning his surroundings. Jack tried to focus on basketball and not think about Mac and how his lips feel against his, but it was difficult—he couldn’t get him out of his mind and he was barely stopping himself from grinning.

Never in Jack’s wildest dreams did he think he’d actually get to touch and hold Mac the way he wanted to—that forehead touch earlier was a fuckup, and he was amazed that Mac didn’t shove him away when it happened. Everything afterward was like something out of Jack’s fantasies—the PG ones anyway—and he couldn’t get over it. The guys started up a game of horse and Jack played along, noticing that Mac let O’Donovan come to him, not the other way around... just like Jack taught him years ago.

O’Donovan took a seat on the bleachers next to Mac and discreetly passed him something, presumably the cell phone. Then they started talking, and while Mac was a damn good operative and could hide his feelings, Jack knew him too well. He could tell Mac was angry from how he straightened his shoulders, but he kept his cool and continues talking to him. Jack knew they were probably talking about him and how Mac was supposed to be a part of O’Donovan’s vendetta, so he made sure not to look at them too much, not wanting to get caught by O’Donovan or his buddies.

After a while O’Donovan left Mac alone and Jack let himself breathe a little easier... until he spotted Jimmy Brooks—a guy who tried to mess with Jack more than once—make his way toward Mac. Jack almost took a basketball to the face because he wasn’t focused on the game, so he tapped out and pretended he was interested in boxing instead, going over to the heavy bags and picking up a pair of gloves.

At that moment Brooks made the mistake of shoving Mac’s shoulder, which resulted in Mac grabbing his wrist and twisting until Brooks’s arm was pinned behind him and he was face down in the dirt with Mac’s foot on his back. Most of the other inmates stopped what they were doing to watch, clearly expecting a fight.

Jack did the same thing, watching Mac and Brooks while being careful to seem interested, but not _too_ interested. Internally he was barely stopping himself from going over there and breaking every bone in Jimmy’s body, but it seemed like Mac had it handled. He leaned down to mutter something to Brooks and a moment later he let him go... and Jimmy snarled something back before scurrying away.

The rest of rec time passed without incident, and then they went back inside to perform their jobs. Mac was new so he didn’t have a job assignment yet. He’d get one tomorrow, and Jack wondered idly if he could bribe the warden to make sure he was on laundry duty with him. He watched Mac get taken back to their cell until he couldn’t anymore, the door to the laundry area swinging shut and cutting them off. Then he was faced with the monotony of sorting sheets and jumpsuits and underwear, all while feeling Jimmy Brooks’s eyes boring holes into his back.

He ignored him and let his thoughts wander, imagining what it would be like to get out of this hellhole and then... be together with Mac, just like he always wanted to be. It felt surreal, not just because he still couldn’t believe Mac wanted him _that_ way, but also because Jack’s been locked up for about a year and it was hard to imagine being free. He wasn’t sure he _deserved_ to be free, but before he could think more about that he saw Jimmy approach him, scowling and clearly looking for trouble.

“Don’t do it,” Jack warned, his voice dropping to a growl. He’d never felt more like an animal than he did in this place—a rat in a maze, maybe, or a dog in a fighting ring. It was why he hadn’t bothered to shave his head or beard in so long, why until Mac got here he didn’t care how many fights he got into or who he hurt. His knuckles throbbed under the sheet he held, the familiar itch of adrenaline climbing up the back of his neck. “I don’t wanna kick your ass again, Jimmy. It’s gettin’ old.”

“Do you have a death wish, Kramer?” Jimmy snarled, and Jack didn’t bother to hold back a snort—Jimmy was definitely not the brightest creature and his insults and remarks could use some work.

“Do _you_?” Jack retorted, raising his eyebrow with a smirk. “You don’t stand a chance against me, we established it _so_ many times, man, it’s boring.”

Predictably, Jimmy didn’t like that. He let out an honest-to-God _roar_ and charged headfirst toward Jack, who simply sidestepped him and watched him run into the wall. That didn’t slow him down, though, and when he turned to swipe at Jack with one of his big fists Jack threw the sheet in his face and punched him in the solar plexus, taking the big man to his knees before he kicked him in the chest to put him on the floor.

“If you get up it ain’t gonna end well for you,” Jack said, flexing his fingers and willing his bruised thigh not to give out. “I won’t tell you again.”

Jimmy looked like he was about to get up and lunge at Jack anyway, but then a guard showed up and dragged him away. Taking advantage of the fact that he was alone for a second, Jack took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, his ribs screaming in protest. He was _tired_ of constantly fighting, of being on high alert all the damn time, and he hadn’t even realized how exhausted he was until Mac showed up in his cell. Seeing Mac’s face again after so long was like the sun coming out after a year of rain, and as much as Jack wished he wasn’t stuck in jail with him, he was incredibly thankful that he had a reason to keep going.

Laundry duty seemed to go on forever, but finally the guards let them go back to their cells before the evening meal. As soon as Jack saw Mac lounging on the top bunk his heart started beating faster, and he was practically buzzing with the urge to get close as the guard locked them back in. He waited until he was gone, slowly walking up to the bed and pretending to sit on the bottom bunk. Once he was sure no one was looking inside their cell, he climbed up to the top bunk, grinning at Mac and reaching for him.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Jack murmured, and just... threw himself on top of Mac, knocking the air out of his lungs judging by the huff Mac let out.

Mac’s arms wrapped around him, one hand going to the back of Jack’s neck and squeezing as he pulled him in for a kiss. “Hey yourself,” Mac whispered, and they’d gotten good at talking in low tones in a short time. “I’m happy to see you, but that’s definitely a cell phone in my pocket.”

Jack snorted out a laugh and nuzzled Mac’s cheek before he noses under his jaw, breathing in his familiar smell. “Okay, that’s good. Best time to use it is probably after lights out tonight—there’s less guards around.” He pulled back enough to look Mac in the eye, bringing up a hand to card through his soft hair. “I saw you talkin’ to O’Donovan. Something he said really pissed you off.”

Mac raised one eyebrow. “Am I that easy to read?”

“Only to me,” Jack murmured. “No one else could tell, don’t worry. What did you talk about?”

The look on Mac’s face darkened and he pressed his lips in a thin line. “He wanted to know if I’m gonna do what he wants me to do,” he muttered, stroking Jack’s back with his hand before resting it on his lower back. “And he... said some things about you.”

“I’m sure he did,” Jack said, sighing as he slid an arm under Mac’s back to hold him close, lips pressing against his jaw. “He’s not exactly my number one fan. How long did he give you?”

“Until the end of the day tomorrow,” Mac replied grimly, and with the current subject matter Jack shouldn’t be thinking about how close Mac’s hand was to his ass, but he couldn’t help it. “So how are we going to fake this? He’ll probably expect me to corner you in the showers or something.”

“Yeah, that’s usually where... _that_ happens,” Jack muttered, and then pressed soft kisses down Mac’s neck, unable to stop himself. “I’m not sure how to fake it, though. Like we said, he’s not just gonna believe you when you tell him you did it.”

Mac shivered a little underneath him, hooking his feet around one of Jack’s ankles and tilting his head back to give him more access. “If I could... get access to lube this wouldn’t be a big deal,” he said, his grip on Jack tightening, breath hitching when Jack’s lips touched the birthmark near the hinge of his jaw. “I bet they have some in the infirmary. We could fake a struggle, make it _look_ like I was hurting you when I wasn’t. If we did it right.”

Jack was listening to him and he really tried to focus, but Mac’s skin was just too damn distracting. He’d been dreaming about exploring it for years and now that he could, it was hard to concentrate on anything else. “Mhmm, maybe,” he hummed, moving lower and pushing away the collar of Mac’s jumpsuit to mouth at his collarbone, careful not to leave any marks. “Maybe that could work.”

“You’re barely paying attention to me,” Mac said, and while it was a statement and not a question he didn’t sound offended. The hand he had on Jack’s back slipped an inch or two lower so it was resting on his ass cheek, squeezing lightly.

“Sorry,” Jack mumbled, kissing his way back up Mac’s neck and face until he reached his lips. “I’m tryin’, sweetheart, but you got any idea how tempting you are? It’s like hanging a raw steak in front of a shark.”

“Are you saying you want to devour me?” Mac asked breathlessly.

Jack groaned quietly. “You have no idea,” he whispered before tugging on Mac’s hair again and licking into his mouth.

Mac made a soft sound in the back of his throat and kissed back hungrily, his fingers digging into Jack’s ass cheek, and then... sweet Jesus, then he actually spread his legs for Jack to settle between them. That kind of trust was something Jack knew he didn’t deserve... but that didn’t mean he was strong enough to pull away, oh no. They were pressed together completely now, and Jack felt both the hard edge of the cell phone in Mac’s pocket and something that was definitely _not_ a cell phone next to it. Jack let out a muffled moan and reached into Mac’s pocket, pulling out the phone and sticking it between the mattress and one of its support slats. Then he broke the kiss to mouth over more of Mac’s soft golden skin, hips rocking down, unconsciously seeking friction.

“ _Jack_ ,” Mac moaned breathlessly, his voice barely audible, and he squeezed Jack’s ass a little harder while tightening his other arm around his back.

He rolled his hips up to meet Jack’s movements and Jack had to bury his face in Mac’s neck to muffle the sounds escaping from his throat. “Fuck, baby,” he whispered brokenly, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine. “This is the worst place to be doing this.”

“Maybe not,” Mac said, and then he arched his back, urging Jack to roll over. He did and almost blacked out when Mac’s hand went right to his dick, groping him through his jumpsuit as he leaned down to press their lips together. “Depends on whether or not you can keep quiet.”

A part of Jack wanted him to be cocky, but this wasn’t the time for it since any louder sound could be what literally got them killed. So instead he just nodded and chewed on the inside of his cheek when Mac started mouthing on his jaw and unbuttoning his jumpsuit with one hand. Once he got the top of it open Mac moved lower, kissing a path down Jack’s neck to his collarbone. He had some bruising on his chest from some earlier fights and Mac skillfully avoided it, sucking his own bruise into the skin near Jack’s bellybutton. He realized how Mac intended to keep this as clean and quiet as possible and dug his fingers into the sheets on either side of his hips, then brought one hand up to cover his mouth when Mac licked up the length of his hard cock before sucking lightly on the head.

This felt like another one of his dreams that he often had, only again, they were usually somewhere more comfortable in those. He let out a muffled groan when Mac slowly sank down on him, bobbing his head up and down a few times... and then Jack barely held back a sharp cry when Mac took him in completely and swallowed around him. He had the presence of mind to spread his legs a little so Mac could lay down in between them, feet hanging off the end of the bunk. His hands went to Jack’s hips, thumbs rubbing at the bones, a trickle of drool and precome sliding down his chin as he swallowed around Jack again.

Mac didn’t seem bothered by how sloppy it was in the slightest, holding Jack’s cock in his throat for several beats before pulling off, licking his lips and grinning up at him. “You gonna lay there all day or are you gonna fuck my throat?”

Jack stared at him and Mac’s grin widened and he looked so gorgeous Jack could barely breathe. With a wink, Mac sank down on him again, taking him in entirely in one go, and then he looked up, somehow giving Jack a pointed look. Jack whimpered quietly because it felt amazing and Mac looked sinful with his lips wrapped around his cock, so after a few seconds he gently thrusted up and tangled his fingers in Mac’s hair. Mac makes an approving noise and shuts his eyes, relaxing and letting Jack take control. That... that shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but it takes everything Jack has not to come on the spot.

He breathed in and out carefully until the urge passed, and then he started up a slow rhythm of thrusting into Mac’s throat. He was incredibly tight and hot and wet around Jack’s cock, swallowing every time Jack let himself sink completely inside... and he didn’t protest when Jack stayed there, cutting off his air. Jack stared down at him, completely mesmerized by how Mac gripped his hips and now his body jolted and he moaned around his cock. He pulled back a little after a moment, letting Mac breathe, and the next time Mac looked up at him, his eyes are almost black with lust and are watching Jack hungrily.

“You... you _like_ that?” Jack whispered, because while it certainly seemed like that was the case he needed to be sure.

When Mac nodded, his lips slide down the slippery length of Jack’s cock with the movement, and Jack couldn’t take it anymore. He left his one hand in Mac’s hair and the other one traveled to his throat, gripping lightly the next time he thrusted inside. Mac’s eyes rolled back in his head and he made a wanton sound that was thankfully muffled, his hips rocking against the mattress.

“No,” Jack murmured, squeezing his throat again. “You don’t get to come yet. I’m gonna make you do that once I’m done.”

Mac whined around Jack cock, but stopped grinding down against the mattress and Jack felt him shudder a little. He went back to thrusting into Mac’s throat in that same slow rhythm, only this time he matched his thrusts with the squeezes of Mac’s throat and he got to watch Mac almost fall apart and writhe a little between his legs, his cock still buried in his throat.

“Shit, you’re incredible,” Jack told him quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He was close, so damn close, but he wanted to make this last for as long as he could even if getting caught meant solitary or worse. “You feel so good, baby, _fuck_.”

The movements of Jack’s hips sped up just a little, but every few thrusts he sank as deep as he could and stilled, squeezing Mac’s throat and holding him where he was by his hair... and he _loved_ it. Mac moaned around his cock every single time, his hands sliding to Jack’s thighs and gripping them hard enough to bruise. Eventually Jack realized he couldn’t hold back much longer and he started thrusting up faster, moving both hands into Mac’s hair, holding him in place while he mercilessly fucked his throat.

“Oh fuck, baby,” he gasped, and then he bit down on his lower lip to muffle a shout as he came, arching off the mattress as he flooded Mac’s throat with his come.

Mac swallowed everything Jack gave him, humming his pleasure as he worked Jack through his orgasm. He shook all over with it, whimpering when he got too sensitive and Mac pulled off. Then Jack’s hands were on his shoulders, pulling him up to lick into his mouth and taste himself there.

“Jack, please,” Mac murmured, his voice cracking, and when Jack glanced down he saw the bulge straining against his jumpsuit. “Please, I need... something, _please_.”

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Jack murmured, and wrapped his arm around Mac’s waist to roll them over.

He started mouthing at Mac’s throat while he unbuttoned his jumpsuit and then he slid his hand down Mac’s chest until he could wrap his fingers around his cock. He kissed him again, just in time to swallow a moan Mac let out that otherwise would’ve been very loud, and he gave him a few slow strokes. Mac was flushed and desperate underneath him, rocking his hips up into the friction of Jack’s hand. His fingers dug into Jack’s biceps, and Jack didn’t know how he knew he was close but he did.

“Beautiful,” Jack mumbled, nipping on Mac’s lower lip. “But you have to stay quiet, okay baby? You can do that, right?”

“Y-yeah, yes,” Mac whispered, breathing heavily and throwing his head back when Jack thumbed over the head of his cock.

He watched him closely, stroking him faster and smirking when Mac covered his mouth with his hand. He could tell that Mac was about to come, so he quickly slid lower and replaced his hand with his mouth just as Mac started coming. He worked him through it with his tongue, swallowing all of Mac’s come that filled his mouth. He tasted so good, musky and salty, and Jack knew then and there that this was it for him. Once Mac twitched away from his touch and whimpered Jack pulls off, crawling back up his body to seal their mouths together in a filthy kiss.

As an experiment he slid his hand up to squeeze Mac’s throat, which made Mac’s spent cock twitch against his thigh, a little helpless sound escaping him at the same time. When he lifted his head to watch him, Mac looked at him with wide eyes, lips moving soundlessly, and Jack _felt_ him struggle to get air under his hand... and the fact that Mac _let_ him do this kind of blew his mind. Mac’s hand gripped Jack’s shoulders tightly, but they didn’t push him away, more like kept him close, and Jack waited until Mac jolted and starts writhing before he let him breathe.

“Fuck,” Mac said, his hips twitching involuntarily against Jack’s thigh, grinding his spent cock against the muscle.

He went limp and still a moment later and Jack blanketed his body with his own, kissing at his jaw and cheek. “That was amazing,” he murmured, one hand sliding inside Mac’s jumpsuit to get a feel for his ass. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

Mac’s cheeks turned pink and it was the most adorable thing ever. He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer, making a soft sound when Jack squeezed one of his ass cheeks lightly before kneading it gently. “Pretty sure you’re the amazing one,” he whispered, nuzzling Jack’s beard before sliding his hands to frame Jack’s face with them. “Jack, I... when I told you that you’re really important to me...” He trailed off, chewing on his lower lip. “I know a prison cell is the last place I should say this, but I... you know that I always do things my way.” He chuckled a little before he grows serious again, and he actually looked... nervous? “Anyway, what I meant by that was that... I love you, Jack.”

Jack’s breathing hitched, and he had to kiss Mac on the mouth, squeezing his eyes shut briefly. “I love you too, Mac,” he whispered, and saying the words he’d been thinking for years out loud felt like a huge weight sliding off his shoulders. “So much.”

Their lips met again, tongues sliding against each other, and Jack’s fingers slipped into the crack of Mac’s ass to press against his hole, rubbing lightly. Mac whimpered into his mouth and slid his hands off Jack’s face to wrap his arms around his neck. He continued making those muffled, desperate sounds as Jack teased him, and there was this crazy part of Jack that wanted to take Mac right there, no matter how risky it was.

“Jack,” Mac gasped against his lips when Jack presses his finger harder against his hole. He didn’t push it inside, he didn’t want to hurt Mac, but he also couldn’t force himself to take his fingers away.

The timer in Jack’s head reminded him that dinnertime wasn’t far away, and that thought brought him back to reality. “Shit, Mac,” he said lowly, a little bit of a whine wrapping around the words. He reluctantly took his hand out of Mac’s jumpsuit, forcing himself to lean away as he started buttoning his jumpsuit back up. “I wish we could, but we can’t. Not until we smuggle some lube out of the infirmary, anyway.”

Mac didn’t move for a moment, lying spread out next to Jack and looking completely sinful, and then he turned his head to glare at Jack, but without real heat behind it. “Fine,” he grumbled, and also started buttoning up his jumpsuit, pouting as he looked at Jack. “But if you don’t fuck me soon I’m gonna lose my damn mind.”

Jack leaned in to kiss Mac’s cheek before he put his lips next to his ear. “You can’t just talk like that, darlin’,” he said in a low voice, smiling when he felt Mac tense and shudder against him. “Might make me do something crazy.”

“Maybe that’s what I’m hoping for,” Mac countered, but he sat up when Jack did. “So how are we going to get into the infirmary? The obvious answer would be getting into a fight.”

“Yeah, that’s the easiest way,” Jack agreed reluctantly, not looking forward to another fight, but he was willing to do whatever was necessary. “I can mess with someone during the evening meal, get myself beat up again.”

“Actually...” Mac started, and Jack already knew he wasn’t going to like what he was about to say. “I think _we_ should get into a fight, you and me. And you should beat me up.” Jack was right, he _hated_ what Mac was currently saying. “That way no one would be surprised if I decided to make you pay in the showers tomorrow. Otherwise me r-raping you could seem a little out of blue.”

“You’re right,” Jack told him. “As much as I don’t like it, you’re right.” He touched Mac’s face, tilting his chin up so he wasn’t staring down at his knees. “Mac, I know you hate the idea of even pretendin’ to do something that horrible, but... I don’t know if you noticed, I enjoyed the hell outta myself just now. All we gotta do is make it _look_ like I’m not enjoying myself next time.”

“I noticed,” Mac murmured before shaking his head a little. “But we’ll worry about... _that_ later.” He gave him a pointed look. “I know you hate it, but you’re gonna have to put me in the infirmary. I don’t see any other option.”

Jack sighed and closed the distance between them to press a soft kiss to Mac’s lips. “Neither do I, which is the only reason that I’m agreeing to it.”

He hopped down off the top bunk just as the buzzer went off and the cell doors started sliding open. Mac landed next to him a second later, and they stayed silent on the walk from the cells to the mess hall. When they got there Jimmy Brooks was nowhere to be found—Jack must’ve hit him harder than he thought—and O’Donovan was already through the line for chow and at a table with some of his cronies.

Once he got his food Jack headed for his usual table, deciding it would be better if they ate first before they started a fight. Mac apparently agreed because he took a seat at another empty table not far from Jack’s and no one came over to bother him—Jack suspected that had something to do with the way Mac put Jimmy down earlier in the yard. The food was awful as always and time seemed to be crawling even slower than usual, but eventually they were called back to their cells.

Jack took his sweet time getting up from the chair and stood just as Mac walked past him and purposefully rammed his shoulder into Jack’s. “Watch where you’re going, Kramer,” Mac snarled, and the glare he shot him was truly impressive.

“I don’t need to watch anything,” Jack drawled, looking Mac up and down in a way that made him feel sick, “except your pretty little ass walkin’ away from me. You don’t wanna be starting something you can’t finish, boy.” Other inmates noticed the tension in the air, and in a weird way this reminded Jack of the day he and Mac first met, minus the whole prison aspect.

“I assure you, I can finish it just fine,” Mac retorted, his voice low and cold, and completely unfamiliar because Mac didn’t sound like that even when he talked to the bad guys they used to chase. “I’d worry about yourself if I were you. Wouldn’t want your old heart to give out.”

A couple of the guys elbowed each other and snickered, but Jack remained unfazed. He stepped in close so they were almost nose to nose. “My ticker runs just fine. And it wouldn’t be bothered, takin’ a skinny thing like you to the floor. You even hit puberty yet?” Mac snarled and planted both hands on Jack’s chest, shoving him backward hard enough to knock him off-balance. “Oh, so you’re a feisty one, huh?” Jack put on a lecherous grin. “I like that.”

Mac narrowed his eyes, doing a great job of looking furious, and he lunged at Jack with another snarl. He threw a punch at Jack’s face and Jack blocked it (too easily—Mac was going easy on him), and since it had to look real, he threw his own punch, his fist colliding with Mac’s jaw. The crack of it echoed through the air and Jack’s battered knuckles stung as Mac reeled back, glaring at him and spitting blood on the floor.

“You’re gonna regret that,” Mac said darkly, and then he came at Jack for real.

The kid knew how to fight long before Jack ever came into the picture (again, see their first meeting) and Jack was reminded of that as Mac took him down to the floor. It hurt, but not as much as the tray Mac grabbed to hit him over the head. That stunned Jack momentarily, yet he was able to get his shit together and roll them, punching Mac in the face again.

He tried to distance himself, forgetting for a moment that he’s fighting with _Mac_ , because if he starts thinking about it he’ll hold back. He punched him again and again before Mac hit him in the ribs, _hard_ , and pushed Jack of him while his side screamed in protest, reminding Jack that he already got beat up once today. Mac lunged at him again, but Jack grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned him down—before he could throw another punch someone grabbed his arm and then two guards started pulling him back.

“That’s enough, Kramer,” one of the guards chided, tapping Jack on the stomach with his nightstick as a warning. “One more fight and you’re going in solitary.”

“Come on, Morris,” another guard said, grabbing Mac by the arm, heedless of the blood streaming down Mac’s face from a cut above his eyebrow. “You’ve gotta get that cleaned up in the infirmary.”

Jack watched as the guard led Mac away, glad that their plan worked. When his guard started dragging him back he went willingly, glaring at everyone as he was walked by to their cell. His ribs stopped burning so badly and by the time he was pushed into the cell they didn’t hurt that much and Jack could breathe normally. Figuring it would be a while before Mac was back he laid down on the bottom bunk and closed his eyes, trying not to feel too guilty about beating Mac up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly porn. Filthy, filthy porn. I know you guys hate that. ;)

Mac’s face felt like it was on fire during the walk to the infirmary, but he did his best to ignore it, trying to focus on the next part of the plan. The guard escorting him had an iron grip on his bicep, and when they reached the door to the infirmary he had to take a key off his belt to unlock it—the nurse must be gone for the day.

Something about the door being locked at all seemed off, because inmates weren’t allowed in this area by themselves, but before Mac could think to pull away the guard was grinning and shoving him into the room. “Here you go, Jimmy,” he said, chuckling a little. “Have fun.”

Mac stumbled in as the door slammed and locked behind him, and when he looked up there was Jimmy Brooks, looking just as mean and twice as angry as he did earlier. Mac kept the look on his face as neutral as possible, determined not to let anything show. “What the fuck, man?” he asked, looking Jimmy up and down while trying to figure out what the hell was happening and how to survive it. “Do you seriously wanna be put on the ground again?”

Jimmy grinned an ugly grin, and Mac’s stomach dropped to the floor when he saw what the big man had in his right hand: a shiv, made from a sharpened toothbrush and some razor blades. “That’s not gonna happen this time, blondie,” he said, and then he moved forward, slashing at Mac with the shiv and cutting a gash in the front of his jumpsuit. Luckily it didn’t catch much skin, but Mac had to dive out of the way to miss his next swing. “What’s the matter, tough guy? Can’t use your fancy ninja moves when you can’t get close?”

Mac glared at him, but internally he was barely stopping himself from panicking. The room wasn’t big, there wasn’t much space to run or jump to, and it was obvious that the guard locked him inside with Jimmy on purpose, so Mac couldn’t count on any help coming from outside. He forced himself to focus, eyeing Jimmy and the shiv as he got closer, and he tried to remember everything Jack taught him about fighting against someone with a knife. Beyond the obvious—avoiding the sharp end—Mac recalled that forearm blocks were the most effective way to defend himself, and if he could follow that up with a throat strike he might have half a chance.

When Jimmy came for him again Mac blocked the arc of the shiv with his left arm and tilted his right hand back, fingers loosely curled so the heel of his hand was out. He drove it into Jimmy’s throat as hard as he could and the big man made a wheezing sound and dropped the shiv, which Mac immediately kicked away under some cabinets. Then he grabbed Jimmy by the head and hurled him into the nearest wall, the whole room rattling as he bounced off the sheetrock and slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Mac leaned against the opposite wall and breathed in and out a few times, willing his hands to stop shaking. Forcing himself to think, he remembered why he came here in the first place and starts searching the drawers until he found some packets of lube. He grabbed a few and shoved them deep in his pocket before he headed for the door and started banging on it loudly. He could probably find something to pick the lock with, but there was no way he would be able to get to his cell unnoticed and getting caught while wandering alone would cause problems that he didn’t need.

The door unlocked, and thankfully it was a different guard standing on the other side when it opens. He peeked around Mac, spotted Jimmy’s body on the floor, and rolled his eyes. “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” Mac replied, and allowed himself to be led by the arm back to his cell, the guard either not noticing or caring about the slash in the front of his jumpsuit.

A glance at the clock on the wall on the way back told Mac they had about three hours until lights out, and relief coursed through him. At least after that mess he’d get to spend some time with Jack. He noticed Jack lying on the bottom bunk, not reacting when Mac stepped into the cell which wasn’t surprising. The guard closed the door behind him and suddenly Mac felt his control slipping and he knew that Jack would be able to tell as soon as he looked at him which would led to Mac falling apart. He couldn’t do that in the middle of the cell, so Mac climbed on the top bunk and curled up on his side, waiting for Jack to join him.

Jack gave it about five minutes before he climbed the ladder to the top bunk, giving the guard plenty of time to move on after closing up their cell. As soon as he looked at Mac his eyebrows drew down and he frowned. “You’re still covered in blood, what—”

“Jimmy Brooks bribed the guard that brought me to the infirmary,” Mac whispered, breathing in carefully so his voice didn’t crack. “He had a shiv.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he immediately scooted closer and rolled Mac on his back before gently framing his bruised face with his hands. “Fuck, are you okay? Did he—” he started, and then he gasped when he saw Mac’s slashed jumpsuit. “Baby, are you hurt?”

“It’s just a scratch,” Mac assured, and he pulled Jack down on top of him and hugged him close, fingers digging into the back of Jack’s jumpsuit. “For a second there I thought he might do more than scratch me,” he added quietly, pressing his face into Jack’s hair and shutting his eyes. “The door was locked, and... and I’m so _tired_ and I’ve only been here a day. How have you survived for so long?”

“By becoming a person that if circumstances were different I would be chasing and putting away,” Jack whispered in his ear, sliding one arm under Mac’s back to hold him close. “I also... decided this is what I deserve, so I had to get used to it.”

Mac’s eyes snapped open when he heard that and he slid one hand to cup Jack’s cheek and push him back a little to look into his eyes. “What? What do you mean you deserve this?”

Jack’s gaze was dark and sad, even as he tried to put on a smile for Mac’s sake. “I... I’ve done so many horrible things, Mac,” he said, his voice soft, quivering just a little. “Killing Kovacs doesn’t hold a candle to some of it... and I never wanted you to find out exactly what kind of a monster I can be. So when I got locked up in here, I thought maybe it was fate, you know? That all that shit I’d done caught up to me and this was my punishment.”

Mac’s heart broke and he moved his other hand to Jack’s face as well. “Jack, listen to me,” he whispered, pulling Jack down until he could press their foreheads together. “You’re not a monster. You’re the best man I know, you’re brave and loyal, and there’s no one else I trust more.” He moved one hand to the back of Jack’s neck and wrapped his other arm around him to keep him close. “You’re my favorite person in the entire world. And being here is _not_ what you deserve.”

Tears welled up in Jack’s eyes, and he pressed a careful kiss to the corner of Mac’s mouth. “I love you,” he whispered shakily, nuzzling at Mac’s cheek and tickling his skin with his beard. “I don’t know what I did to earn that kind of trust, but I’m so fucking grateful that you... that you feel that way. And if you... if you really think we can both get out of here, then that’s what we’re gonna do.”

“I love you too,” Mac whispered back, turning his head to kiss Jack’s temple. “And of course we’re both getting out of here. I’m not leaving you behind, I promise.”

Jack was quiet for a moment and Mac closed his eyes, breathing in his smell—somehow Jack still smelled of leather and gunpowder even though he hadn’t been in contact with either in a year. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Jack eventually asked. “I’m gonna kill Jimmy Brooks the next time I see him.”

Mac couldn’t help but smile a little at Jack’s protectiveness. “No, you aren’t, or you’re gonna get put in solitary,” he said, squeezing him in a hug. “But I appreciate the sentiment.” Something occurred to him and he slipped a hand into his pocket, producing a packet of lube and holding it up so Jack could see it. “Managed to snag some of these on my way out.”

Jack grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him. “Well done, baby,” he murmured, and something warm filled Mac’s chest when he heard that endearment. He never thought he would like that, but the way Jack said it... Mac loved it. “Guess we should start planning what to do tomorrow.”

“We could do that,” Mac said, tilting his head. “Or... we could do something else.”

Jack raised his eyebrows. “Seriously? I’m not opposed to the idea... but we’d have to be real quiet.”

“We were quiet earlier,” Mac pointed out, kissing Jack’s cheek, then his jaw, perfectly fine with getting a mouthful of beard. “And I wasn’t kidding before... sucking you off was great, but I want you to fuck me, Jack. Besides...” He grasped Jack’s wrist, bringing his hand up so it was resting on Mac’s throat. “I know one way you can keep me quiet.”

Jack stared at him with wide eyes, completely still for a moment before he exhaled shakily. “Fuck, baby,” he whispered, lightly squeezing Mac’s throat before letting go and pressing their lips together, licking into his mouth. “I hope this damn bed doesn’t creak.”

Mac snorted quietly and kissed Jack back, raking his nails over his scalp with one hand and squeezing his waist with the other. He loved how Jack’s weight felt on top of him, pressing him down into the bed, and was once again struck by how safe he felt wrapped up in Jack’s arms. He chewed the inside of his cheek when Jack breaks the kiss to mouth over his jaw before moving lower, tongue licking a hot stripe over his birthmark.

He inhaled sharply when Jack moved lower, kissing his way down Mac’s neck and nipping on his skin, but not hard enough to leave any bruises. One of Jack’s hands was slowly stroking up and down his side before he moved it to Mac’s chest and started unbuttoning his jumpsuit, attaching his lips to his collarbone. He skirted around the button Mac’s missing thanks to Jimmy’s shiv, careful not to touch the small cut that was left behind.

“You are so damn beautiful,” Jack murmured, the words rumbling through his chest and into Mac’s. He got the jumpsuit unbuttoned all the way and had Mac pull his arms out of it so he could fold it down below his waist. “Want me to lick you open, baby?”

Mac’s breath hitched and he dragged Jack in for another kiss, squeezing his shoulders as he nipped on his lower lip. “God, _yes_ ,” he moaned into Jack’s mouth, and felt him smirk before Jack slid lower, pressing kisses down Mac’s chest and abs.

“Turn over,” Jack said quietly, tapping Mac’s hip, and he complied so fast he almost rolled off the bunk in excitement. His ass was exposed to the cool air, half-hard cock pressed tight against the mattress. Jack clambered in between his legs and pressed their bodies together, planting more kisses on the back of Mac’s neck and his shoulders. He worked his way down his spine, hands going to Mac’s ass cheeks and squeezing hard.

“If we didn’t have to worry about gettin’ caught I’d be spankin’ you,” he said against Mac’s ribs, right before he bit down. “Always wondered what your ass would feel like under my hands.” Mac pressed his face into his arm to muffle his moan and he felt hot all over when he imagined how that would feel. He never imagined letting anyone spank him, but he realized that he wouldn’t mind it with Jack... so that’s definitely something to explore once they’re out of prison. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?” Jack murmured, moving lower and nipping on one of Mac’s ass cheeks. “Screamin’ my name while I’m spankin’ you?”

“Uh-huh,” Mac breathed out, fingers digging into the sheets, shuddering when Jack spread him open. His thumb dragged over Mac’s hole before he leaned in and licked over it, and Mac couldn’t help the way his hips twitched. “Jack, please.”

“Easy, baby, I’ve got you,” Jack whispered, and then he sealed his mouth over Mac’s entrance and licked inside of him.

Mac squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to hold back a loud whine. He gripped the sheets underneath him so tightly his knuckles turned white and he moaned softly into his arm as Jack’s tongue continued to push inside him. His hips twitched again and he tried to push back to get more, but Jack put his arm over his lower back and pinned him down to the mattress, teasing him with his tongue and pushing it even deeper.

“Oh, fuck, _Jack_ ,” Mac hissed out, unable to move an inch with Jack pushing on his waist like that. It was unbelievably hot, and he wondered how Jack will hold him down while he fucked him. Heat was pooling low in his belly, and he was getting close quickly. “Jack, I— _oh_ —I might… I could—”

“Oh, I’m countin’ on it,” Jack rumbled against his skin. “You’re gonna come more than once tonight, baby.”

Mac gasped when those words fully register in his brain and he whimpered when Jack’s tongue slid inside him again. Jack licked into him like it was the only thing he wanted to do for the rest of his life and Mac was having a hard time muffling the sounds escaping his throat. Jack’s hands squeezed his ass cheeks roughly, spreading them even more as he did magical things with his tongue.

Mac couldn’t take it anymore and he came, biting down on his arm to stop himself from crying out. His hips tried to twitch and grind but Jack kept him from moving, and that was one of the hottest sensations Mac had ever felt. Or so he thought until Jack’s hand snaked underneath his body, coating his fingers in Mac’s come and bringing them around to his ass. He took his mouth off Mac’s hole and replaced it with his come-covered finger, slipping it inside Mac’s body with almost no resistance.

Mac groaned softly and shuddered when Jack started slowly moving his finger in and out. He nipped on Mac’s ass cheek one last time before kissing his way up to Mac’s neck. He wrapped his arm around his chest, holding him close, and suddenly Mac was being tugged back until his lying on his side with Jack pressed closely behind him. His hand was slowly sliding up Mac’s chest and without a warning Jack added a second finger.

Mac thought he wouldn’t be able to stay quiet... but just as he was about to moan Jack’s fingers wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Mac’s eyes flutter closed and sinks into the feeling of not being able to breathe, of giving up control to Jack. It’s so easy to do with him that Mac didn’t have a second thought about it, and he arches in pleasure when Jack’s fingers find his prostate. Just as spots start dancing in his vision Jack’s grip on his throat relaxes, and his lips press against the soft skin behind Mac’s ear.

“Can’t believe you’re lettin’ me do this to you,” Jack whispered, nipping at the shell of his ear. “You’re so good for me, baby. Such a good little slut.”

Mac gulped in some air and whimpered, pushing his hips back against Jack’s fingers. If anyone else called him a slut he would be pushing them away and ending things, but with Jack... it was different with Jack because he knew Jack didn’t really mean it. Jack’s fingers tightened around his throat again, cutting off his air just as he slipped a third finger inside him and spread them apart, stretching him open.

It burned in the best possible way and Mac brought up his hand to squeeze Jack’s arm hard enough to leave bruises. He gulped and tried to breathe and Jack wouldn’t let him, and he _loved_ it, his whole body shaking as Jack pushed all three fingers against his prostate and just... left them there. He didn’t move a muscle, choking Mac and pressing on his sweet spot, grinding his big cock against Mac’s thigh through his jumpsuit.

It felt incredible and almost too overwhelming, and Mac wanted to moan and sob in pleasure, but he _couldn’t_. He almost thought he would pass out as he arched in Jack’s arms, his lungs burning, but then Jack let him breathe and moved his fingers back. “J-Jack, please,” Mac begged in a hoarse voice. “Please.”

Jack growled quietly and bit down on his neck, groaning when he pressed his cock against Mac’s leg and stayed there. “We don’t have condoms,” he whispered, his breath hot on Mac’s skin. “That cool with you?”

“Fuck, yeah, I don’t care,” Mac said, twisting around enough to kiss Jack hard on the mouth, their tongues sliding together briefly. “I trust you,” he added softly, and felt his lips curve up in a little smirk. “And I want you to come inside me. More than once if you can manage it.”

Something dangerous flashed over Jack’s face and the next thing Mac knew he was pinned on his front on the bunk, one of Jack’s hands tangled in his hair. The other one was undoing the buttons on Jack’s jumpsuit until he could get his cock out, and then the head was rubbed against Mac’s entrance teasingly. “You want my cock that bad?” Jack asked, leaning down to talk right into Mac’s ear. “Beg for it.”

“P-Please, Jack,” Mac whimpered, his voice shaking, and Jack growled quietly. “Please, I want it so bad, _please_.”

“Good boy,” Jack muttered, and then he started slowly pushing inside. Mac moaned softly with every inch getting buried inside him and with a start he realized that Jack didn’t even fully take his jumpsuit off which somehow turned him on even more. “You feel so fucking good, baby,” Jack moaned once he bottomed out, giving Mac a sharp tug on his hair to tilt his head and press their lips together in a filthy kiss. “You gonna be a tight slut for me?”

Mac nodded frantically, too turned on to speak, Jack’s cock so deep inside him he could practically taste it. It was ironic that they had lube and didn’t wind up using it, but there’s something dirty about using his own come to ease the way and he liked that Jack had to work to fit inside him. He groaned when Jack pushed his face down into the pillow and drew his hips back, rocking forward again at a glacial pace.

“Shit that’s good,” Jack breathed out, setting up a slow rhythm that made Mac ache inside, the occasional yank on his hair sending sparks down his spine.

He was so caught up in the drag of Jack’s cock and the push-pull of his hips that he almost didn’t notice when Jack blanketed him with his body, lining them up so he could get impossibly deeper and slide his arm under Mac’s body to get his free hand around his throat again. His breath hitched and he shivered in anticipation when Jack’s fingers wrapped around his throat. He didn’t cut off his air, not yet, but the weight of his big hand on his windpipe felt amazing and Mac whimpered quietly, needing more.

“Shhh,” Jack murmured against his ear, smiling and nipping on the lobe, and then he drew his hips back and slammed back in harder.

His fingers squeezed around Mac’s throat at the same time and Mac let out a silent moan, seeing stars when Jack set up a quicker, harder pace. It was so _good_ that something inside Mac just broke and he went limp, surrendering completely to the feeling of Jack’s cock striking his prostate on almost every thrust. He wasn’t hard again, not yet, but it felt so incredible that fire licked down his back anyway, his body clenching around Jack’s cock as his lungs fought for air. At that moment Jack let him breathe, hand moving upward slightly to touch Mac’s face. His index finger happened to be near Mac’s lips so he sucked it into his mouth, earning himself a sharp snap of Jack’s hips and a little moan next to his head.

“Fuck, oh, baby, I’m gonna come soon,” he told Mac, voice rough as he yanked on Mac’s hair again. “Fill you up good, and then stay right here until I can go again. Are you gonna take it like a good boy?”

“Y-Yes, yes,” Mac whimpered, moaning softly when Jack hit his prostate again. “You can d-do whatever you want, _please_.”

Jack groaned a little louder and bit down his shoulder as his hips slammed into him even faster, and then he squeezed Mac’s throat again. He continued pounding into him, moaning when Mac clenched around him and a moment later he bit down on his shoulder again as he started coming, thrusting faster and filing Mac up with his come.

Mac moaned when he felt the warmth flooding his insides, Jack’s hand coming up to cover his mouth and muffle the sound. His hips continued to move and grind for several moments before they stilled, Jack’s body blanketing Mac’s as his head dropped to the pillow next to Mac’s. He was half-hard against the mattress and restless about it, but Mac couldn’t move an inch with Jack’s weight on top of him and he really didn’t want to.

Jack grip on his hair loosened a little and Mac turned his head to look at Jack. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, but Mac leaned in anyway and pressed their lips together. Jack kissed back immediately and the kiss was surprisingly slow and sweet considering what they just did, and Mac loved every second. He felt warm and safe even though they were locked up in prison, but in this moment it felt like they were wrapped in a bubble somewhere where no one could find them and nothing else mattered.

“I love you,” Jack mumbled against his mouth, his grip on Mac shifting so he had both arms wrapped around him. He rolled them so they were on their sides, pressing his lips to the back of Mac’s neck and lingering there. “I love you so damn much. And... I probably should’ve warned you that my mouth tends to run during sex. I can try to tone it down if you... don’t like it.”

Mac moved his hands to wrap his fingers around Jack’s arms and squeezed lightly. “You don’t have to tone it down,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from the choking. “I... I like it. A lot.”

“Really?” Jack sounded shocked, even as he nosed at Mac’s hairline, hooking a foot over his ankle. “But I... I called you...”

“I know, Jack,” Mac said softly, and he grabbed one of Jack’s hands, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I also know that you don’t mean it. At least... not in a bad way, if that makes sense.”

“It... it does,” Jack admitted after a moment, tightening his arms around Mac and pulling him impossibly closer. “And of course I didn’t meant, I could never... you’re the best person I know,” he whispered, his lips moving against the back of Mac’s neck. Jack shifted a little and Mac felt some of his come leak out of him and he couldn’t help but moan softly, his half-hard cock twitching a little. “Fuck, you’re so responsive,” Jack whispered, his tone almost reverent. One of his hands slowly slid down Mac’s abs, sticky with come from earlier, and he wrapped his fingers around Mac’s cock. He didn’t stroke him, not yet, just touched. “I can’t wait to get you in a real bed and never let you out of it.”

“That... that would be n-nice,” Mac whispered, closing his eyes and trying to focus on staying quiet. “What... what would you do?” he asked, his voice shaking a little as Jack started to stroke him slowly. “If we... were in a real bed. Away from here.”

“Well for one thing I’d make sure we got to eat some actual food and take a shower that wasn’t ice cold,” Jack said dryly, and Mac had to stifle a laugh. His voice went darker and raspy as he continued, “But after we were squared away? I think I’d see just how much you’d like that idea I had earlier and bend you over my knee, smack this gorgeous ass of yours until it was all red and you were beggin’ me to let you come.”

Mac barely held back a loud moan when he imagined that and his hips twitched, thrusting into Jack’s hand. Jack let out a soft groan, his cock still buried inside Mac, and while he wasn’t hard again yet, Mac hoped he could get him there. “Wish I could scream your name,” he whispered, and Jack’s breath hitched. That kind of talk during sex was never Mac’s strong suit, but with Jack it was... easy. “Show you how much I love what you’re doing to me.”

Jack’s lips moved down from Mac’s neck, exploring the freckles on his shoulders. “I think I’ve got some idea of how you feel,” he said, scraping his teeth along Mac’s skin as he gave his cock a squeeze. His other hand slid up to wrap itself around Mac’s throat again, just resting there. “What really surprised me was this... I couldn’t believe you’d let me choke you.”

“I—oh _god_ —I wouldn’t let anyone else do that,” Mac gasped, thrusting into Jack’s fist and gripping the sheets underneath him with one hand. “I n-never did, it never even crossed my mind.” He whimpered softly when Jack tightened his grip on his cock and nipped on his shoulder. “You’re the—the only one I trust like that.”

That made Jack pause, and the next thing Mac knew he was kissing his cheek. “That means the world to me,” Jack murmured, nuzzling his temple. “I hope you know that.”

“I do,” Mac whispered, because he knew that Jack’s trust wasn’t easily earned either, and to be able to feel him fall apart like he had was a privilege. He was starting to get hard again so Mac clenched down on his cock, moaning quietly when Jack thrusted into him lightly. “Feels so good, Jack.”

“Fuck, baby,” Jack groaned, and let go of Mac’s cock, wrapping his free arm around his waist.

Mac whined in protest, but then Jack thrusted into him again and again, setting up a slow rhythm. His other hand was still on Mac’s throat, just resting there, and Mac just melted in Jack’s embrace and let him do whatever he wanted. This felt different from the sex they just had, less of a continuation and more like making love. He loved the slow glide of Jack’s cock in and out of his body, the way that his lips moved against his skin and how close he held Mac. He closed his eyes, lips parting as soft breathless sounds left his body with each stroke of Jack’s cock over his prostate. Come leaked down Mac’s thighs but he didn’t care, only turned on more by the idea of Jack marking him that way.

Jack’s breath was hot against Mac’s skin and he let out these quiet desperate sounds every few thrusts, his arm tightening around him every time Mac clenched around his cock. “Mac, baby, you feel so good,” he gasped, squeezing Mac’s throat lightly and letting go right away. “So good.”

“You...” Mac started, moaning when Jack cut his air off for a few seconds again. “Call me Angus. If—if you want.”

Again Jack stilled for a moment, his thumb rubbing over Mac’s jaw. “Okay, Angus,” he said into Mac’s ear.

A shudder rolled through Mac’s body when he heard his name come from Jack’s mouth like that, all rumbling and aroused. Jack kept one hand on his throat and moved his other hand lower, grasping Mac’s leg and pushing his knee up toward his chest. That changed the angle, and now Jack could grind right into his prostate without needing to thrust. Mac wanted to scream when he felt that, pleasure rolling over every part of his body, but Jack choked him as soon as he took in a breath to do so.

“Shhh, baby, you don’t want anyone to hear us,” Jack murmured, and squeezed his throat tighter, pushing harder into Mac and stilling with his cock pressed against his prostate.

Mac wanted to scream and sob in pleasure, to push away and into Jack’s cock all at once, and he shuddered as black spots started dancing in his vision. Jack lets him breathe and pulled his hips back a little, but as soon as Mac gulped in some air he choked him again. At this rate it wouldn’t take Mac long to come again, and he felt the coil of pleasure tightening in his belly as Jack started to rock into him again, faster now.

“Come on, baby,” Jack all but growled, tone shifting suddenly as he moved his hips faster, his fingers around Mac’s throat keeping him from breathing, making tears well in his eyes. “Come for me, like the little whore you are.”

Mac’s lips parted around a silent shout when Jack nailed his prostate again and again, his other hand gripping Mac’s thigh and pressing it into the mattress. He was completely at Jack’s mercy and he loved every second of it, gasping when Jack let him breathe only to have his air cut off again a moment later. The tears of pleasure were now rolling down his cheeks and the next time Jack slammed into him and squeezed his throat he came harder than before—harder than ever in his life—arching against Jack and letting out a choked moan.

It seemed to go on for a lifetime, his cock twitching long after it ran dry. He was vaguely aware of Jack fucking him through it before he stilled, whispering nonsensical praise into Mac’s ear and slowly lowering his leg. That hand swept through the mess on Mac’s abdomen, come-coated fingertips rubbing over Mac’s lips. He opened his mouth without thinking, whining as he licked and sucked his own come off of Jack’s hand.

It was incredibly dirty and yet another thing Mac never saw himself doing, but he definitely wasn’t complaining and apparently it did something to Jack. He swore under his breath, groaning when Mac nipped on his fingers, and he started thrusting into him again, although much slower than before. He was still hard inside him, but Mac could tell he was close, so he pushed back against him and clenched around Jack’s cock.

“Come on, Jack,” Mac whispered, his voice breaking. “Use me, fill me up again.”

Jack groaned into the back of Mac’s neck and then he moved both his hands to Mac’s waist and rolled them, dragging Mac up to his knees. He started thrusting into him brutally hard, grabbing Mac’s hair and pulling sharply, his other hand moving to choke him once more. Jack’s face pressed into his back, muffling sobs of pleasure, and then he started coming once again, hips circling and twitching as his come flooded inside Mac. He moaned into the mattress, feeling like he was on fire. It was almost too overwhelming, but at the same time he loved Jack letting go like that and not holding back even though Mac wasn’t sure if he was ever going to walk again. Eventually Jack stilled and leaned all his weight on Mac, so they both dropped to the mattress when Mac’s legs gave out, and if Mac was being honest he never wanted to move again.

“Fuck,” Jack managed to say after a long moment of silence, and Mac agreed wholeheartedly with that sentiment. He was sweaty and sated and covered in come—both Jack’s and his own—and the idea of putting his jumpsuit back on over this mess shouldn’t be as appealing as it was. Jack shifted enough to pull out after a moment, and despite the fact that Mac just came twice he still whimpered at the loss, missing the feeling of fullness. “Jesus, you’re insatiable,” Jack muttered, pressing a kiss to Mac’s shoulder. Curious fingers slipped between his ass cheeks, feeling at his abused entrance. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“N-No, of course you didn’t,” Mac whispered, his breath hitching when Jack rubbed his hole, getting his fingers covered in his own come. “It was... it was incredible,” he says softly. “I’ve never felt like that before.”

“Me neither,” Jack told him, and that’s... a heady feeling, to know that Mac had done something for Jack that he hadn’t experienced.

He heard more than saw Jack licking his own fingers and shivered, goosebumps breaking out on his skin. Once Jack’s fingers were clean he pulled up Mac’s jumpsuit over the evidence of what they’d done, leaning down to help Mac put his arms through the holes and kissing at his cheek and jaw. He then rolled him on his back, away from the wet spot where he came earlier, and he started buttoning up his jumpsuit. Normally Mac would be annoyed by someone doing things for him, but with Jack... he realized he liked being taken care of.

Once he was dressed, he reached to grab Jack’s shoulders and pulled him down to give him a kiss. “I love you,” he murmured softly. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Jack replied, smiling against Mac’s lips. Mac decided to return the favor and pulled Jack’s jumpsuit back up around his shoulders, buttoning up the front as they traded slow kisses. “Now, I’ve gotta get back down to my bunk so the guards don’t suspect anything before lights out. Once everybody’s asleep we’ll make the call to Riley and Desi, yeah?”

“Sure, go ahead and leave me alone up here,” Mac grumbled.

Jack just smiled in response. “There’s nothin’ more I’d love than cuddle you right now, but we can’t,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him again before pulling back and shifting toward the ladder. “But if you wanna chat, I’m right under you.”

Mac smiled when he heard that and reached out to give Jack’s fingers a squeeze before he left, crawling back down onto the bottom bunk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no porn in this one. SHOCKING, I KNOW. Probably two more chapters after this to wrap everything up.

About five minutes passed and then a long buzzer sounded, different from the ones signaling meals. The overhead lights shut off a moment later, plunging the prison into darkness save for little blue LED lights out in the common areas.

“I gotta admit, your timing is perfect,” Mac whispered, and heard a throaty chuckle in response.

A moment later a guard passed by their cell and even after he left Mac stayed quiet, just in case. Now that it was dark he felt the exhaustion of the entire day catch up with him, but he forced himself to keep his eyes open, knowing that if he closed them he would drift off. They waited another ten minutes according to Mac’s mental clock, and then Jack climbed back up to the top bunk and fished the cell phone out from underneath the mattress. He powered it on and immediately set everything to silent so it didn’t make any unexpected sounds. Then he handed it to Mac, who punched in Riley’s number from memory, and they huddled close together so they could both hear and speak during the call without putting it on speaker.

Riley answered on the second right with the guarded tone of somebody who didn’t recognize a number that called them: “Hello?”

“Riley, hey,” Mac said in a hushed whisper. “It’s Mac.”

“Mac, oh my god!” Riley exclaimed, but Mac immediately hushed her. “Right, right, sorry,” she said, keeping her voice down. “How are you doing, is everything okay? How did you get a phone?”

“I made a deal, it’s a long story,” Mac replied before smiling at Jack. “But before we get to the mission... I need you to meet my cell mate.”

Riley sounded confused: “Mac, what are you—”

“Hey, baby girl,” Jack interjected, smiling back at Mac and squeezing his hand.

Riley sucked in a ragged breath and then let out a sob that she tried to muffle. “Jack?” she whispered, clearly astonished. “I don’t understand, how... what happened? Why are you in prison?”

“Dalton’s in _prison_?” Desi asked incredulously, though there was a note of amusement in her voice too. “What’d they get you for, Jack? Indecent exposure?”

“Actually, he’s here for killing Kovacs,” Mac said, and he couldn’t help how hard his voice sounded. “The CIA disavowed him and he’s been here for about a year, so no, Desi, it’s not for indecent exposure.”

A tense silence followed, and then Riley cleared her throat. “Jack, Mac and I looked for you, but we never—”

“Thought of prisons, I know,” Jack interjected, smiling wryly as he squeezed Mac’s hand again. He told them the same story he told Mac, seemingly unbothered by Desi’s barb. “And then this morning I almost had a goddamn heart attack when I came into my cell and Mac was here.”

“We’ll get you out of there,” Riley said, and Mac heard the same guilt in her voice that he felt when he found out what Jack had been through. “I promise, I’m gonna call Matty as soon as we hang up and she’ll get it done somehow.”

“Potential jailbreak aside,” Desi said, and Mac couldn’t help but feel annoyed because of what happened earlier. “How’s O’Donovan?”

“We’re not exactly friends, but he’s the one who got me this phone,” Mac said, trying to keep his voice neutral. “He says he can give me anything I want for a price, so I plan on asking him about Vanden’s brother.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Riley said slowly, and Mac pictured her nodding. “But what’s O’Donovan’s price for that information?”

“I... he needs me to do something for him,” Mac said, not really looking forward to explaining the details, but he knew Riley wouldn’t leave it alone. “He and Jack don’t get along, so he needs to me to carry on his little vendetta.”

“He wants Mac to rape me,” Jack said, and while Mac was grateful he didn’t have to say the words he didn’t know how Jack could be so calm while talking about this.

Both women let out profanity-laced exclamations, and it was Desi who spoke first. “Why the fuck would he want that?”

“Because I stopped him from doing the same thing to another inmate,” Jack said, sighing a little. “I think he thinks it’s some kinda tit-for-tat scenario.”

“Well you’re obviously not going to do it,” Riley said, and then hesitated. “Right?”

“Of course I’m not going to rape him,” Mac said incredulously, and even the thought of it made him feel sick. “But if we don’t convince O’Donovan that it happened, I’ll never get the information we need out of him.” He sighed and looked at Jack, and even though he could barely see him in the darkness, it was still comforting. “So we’ll have to fake it.”

“You both seem awfully calm about this,” Desi pointed out, and no, there was no way she could’ve figured out the change in their relationship this quickly... except she did, because the next thing she said was, “You guys got together, huh? Congratulations.”

“Oh, _finally_ ,” Riley added, sounding relieved. “I was starting to think that would never happen, especially when we couldn’t find Jack.”

“Yeah, it took us a while,” Jack said softly, and Mac squeezed his hand and hooked his foot over Jack’s ankle. He almost thought Desi would say something, but she didn’t and... it actually made sense, they were friends now, but Mac knew not everything was a hundred percent right between them.

“Well, discussing my dad’s sex life is the last thing I wanna do,” Riley started in a strained voice, and Mac didn’t miss the surprised and emotional look that flashed on Jack’s face when she referred to him as her dad. “But... how are you gonna do it? I mean... it’s going to be pretty public, right?”

“We were thinking about the showers tomorrow morning,” Jack said, clearing his throat and blinking hard. “Unless you guys had a better idea.”

“What if the two of you ganged up on O’Donovan?” Desi suggested, and... neither of them had thought of that. “If you pressured him the right way you could probably get the info on Vanden... especially if you bribed the guards and got him alone.”

“That’s not a bad idea, but do we have anything to bribe them with?” Mac asked, looking at Jack questioningly. “Because for that to work we have to get him alone, if he’s with his buddies then we won’t stand a chance.”

“You can have whatever you want to bribe them with, Mac,” Riley said, and now she sounded excited, fingers clacking on her keyboard. “I can wire money to them, or have something shipped to their houses.”

“Money,” Jack said, closing the scant amount of distance between them and resting his forehead against Mac’s temple. “Attach our names to it along with what we want, and I’m sure they can make it happen by tomorrow morning.”

“Okay, we can do that,” Desi said. “Where do you want to corner this asshole?”

Mac knew he should focus on the mission, but having Jack so close was kind of distracting. One of his arms slid around Mac’s waist, so Mac wraps his fingers around it, enjoying Jack’s warmth and how... domestic this felt. “The infirmary is great for ambushing people,” Mac grumbled, remembering Jimmy. “That’s a long story,” he added, sending Riley and Desi were about to ask what he meant. “I don’t know, you’ve been here longer,” he said, addressing Jack. “Where’s the best place to have a chat with him?”

Jack thought about it for a moment. “The infirmary might have too many people around in the morning,” he said, breath stirring Mac’s hair. “Maybe if there’s more than one guard involved they could make him stay behind in the mess hall after breakfast?”

“That could work,” Riley mused, and there was more typing on her end. “There, it’s done. When the guard comes to get you in the morning he’ll tap on the cell door with his nightstick so you know it’s happening.”

“That was... surprisingly easy,” Mac murmured, and rolled on his side to snuggle closer to Jack, the phone resting between them. “I just hope it works and he’s gonna tell us everything we want to know.”

“Oh, I’ll make him talk,” Jack said darkly, and Mac shuddered because Jack being all badass was always hot, but now that he was allowed to notice that, it was even more attractive.

“After that we’ll let you know if it worked,” Mac told Riley and Desi. “And you need to figure out how to get both of us out of here.”

“I’ve got some ideas about that, don’t worry,” Riley said, and Mac couldn’t help but smile—she sounded a lot like him. “Call us as soon as it’s over, okay? I’ll report back to Matty and let her know what’s going on.”

“Will do,” Mac replied, and once they all said their goodbyes he hung up. He handed the phone to Jack, who turned it off and put it back in its hiding place as Mac dropped his head to Jack’s shoulder. “You’ve gotta go back down to your bunk, don’t you?”

“Mhmm, yeah, I do,” Jack whispered, and kissed the top of his head. “If a guard walks by our cell and sees the bottom bunk is empty, it ain’t gonna be pretty.” He wrapped his other arm around Mac as well and gently brushed his fingers through his hair. “And we can’t risk one of us ending up in solitary or worse, tomorrow is too important.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mac whispered back, cuddling as close to Jack as he could. “But it still sucks.”

Jack hummed his agreement and hooked his fingers under Mac’s chin, tilting his head back so that he could kiss him on the lips. “When the lights come on they’ll take us for showers and then breakfast,” he said when he pulled back. “All we’ve gotta do is keep O’Donovan from getting suspicious.”

“As long as we avoid each other it should be fine,” Mac said, with confidence he didn’t totally feel. He watched as Jack moved toward the ladder. “Hey, Jack? I love you.”

Jack stopped halfway down the ladder and reached out to squeeze Mac’s thigh. “I love you too, baby,” he whispered. “So much. Try to get some rest now, okay?”

Exhaling shakily, Mac nodded and then Jack was gone, settling down on the bottom bunk a moment later. Trying not to worry too much about tomorrow, Mac curled up on his side and closed his eyes, immediately missing Jack’s warmth next to him.

~***~

In the morning Jack’s eyes snapped open, and while he had long gotten used to waking up in the cold cinderblocks of his cell, this was the first time in a while he’d heard someone else breathing nearby (his last cellmate requested a transfer after an argument over toothbrushes turned ugly). He relaxed into the mattress when he realized it was just Mac, still asleep even though the morning buzzer will sound in about ten minutes.

They would have to play this just right to squeeze O’Donovan, and Jack just wanted to get it over with already. Part of him couldn’t believe he was getting out of this place... and another part of him knew he’d do anything to make sure that _Mac_ did, even if it was without Jack. He smiled softly when he remembered everything that happened last night and he couldn’t believe that in less than twenty four hours he went from thinking he would spend the rest of his life here to actually having a chance to get out. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Mac’s breathing change and a moment later he stirred in the top bunk.

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Jack said softly, grinning like a lovesick idiot.

He heard the smile in Mac’s words when he replied, “Morning... I knew I missed the sound of your voice while you were gone, but I don’t think I realized how bad it was until now.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack prompted, using his toes to nudge Mac’s mattress, careful not to dislodge the phone. “What else did you miss? My charming personality?”

“Yeah,” Mac replied softly, catching Jack off guard. “I also missed your smile and your laugh. And how you always know how to calm me down.” Jack was speechless and he swallowed hard, trying to get his emotions under control. “I missed _you_ , Jack. Everything about you.”

“I missed you too,” Jack told him in a low voice, realizing that he didn’t _have_ to get his emotions under control anymore. He couldn’t start sobbing in the middle of prison, but he could tell Mac how he felt. “You don’t know it, but lookin’ at you... I don’t call you sunshine for the hell of it. You brighten up my whole world, Angus. You’re gorgeous, yeah, but the way you talk, move, everything—it’s all fascinating to me. Not in a creepy way!” he rushed to say when he realized he sounded like Murdoc or other psychos that find Mac fascinating. “You’re my light, you know? My life was so... dark before I met you and you dragged me out of it.” He swallowed hard. “You’re my true north.”

Mac was quiet for a long moment, and then he sniffled and let out a shaky chuckle. “Are you trying to make me cry? Because it’s working.”

“Of course not,” Jack said, and he shifted on the bunk to reach up, squeezing Mac’s hand when he found it. “Just tellin’ you the truth for the first time.”

“I love you,” Mac whispered, and Jack barely had the time to murmur the words back before the buzzer went off and the lights turned on.

More sounds followed and Jack took a deep breath, pushing all the emotions away. “Showtime, baby.”

They got out of bed in time to see a guard walking by, who made pointed eye contact and rapped his nightstick against the cell door before he moved on. All the doors slid open a moment later and they lined up to head to the showers. Everybody got a scratchy towel and a sliver of soap, and they were led into the showers in groups. O’Donovan was in their group but thankfully he was at the other end of the shower room, watching Jack and Mac as they stripped and moved to stand under the spray.

As always in the showers Jack was on even higher alert than usually and he glared at anyone that dared to even glance at him. He could see Mac doing the same and he definitely shouldn’t find that scowl as attractive as he did, but he forced himself not to think about it. He knew that O’Donovan was expecting something to go down any moment now... but before Jack could worry too much about that there was some commotion near O’Donovan. Two guys started beating each other up and Jack exhaled in relief because that was a great distraction and Mac could always use that as an excuse for not going along with the plan if O’Donovan got to him before breakfast.

So far things seemed to be going their way, and once they were out of the shower Jack dressed quickly in a fresh jumpsuit and cardboard shoes. They were herded into the mess hall next, and one of the guards caught Jack’s eye and nodded slightly, evidently to show that he was in on the plan. Jack didn’t acknowledge him, getting in line for chow and sensing Mac’s presence somewhere behind him.

And everything was fine... at least until a new guard came storming into the mess hall, yelling, “Morris! Kramer!” He held up their cell phone and Jack’s blood turned to ice. “Which one of you decided having contraband would be a good idea?”

Jack saw the guard from earlier curse under his breath because the new guy just ruined everything. He forced himself to think quickly because he just _knew_ Mac would try to take the blame to protect Jack and that just wouldn’t do, it was supposed to be the other way around. Slowly, he turned and smirked at the guard. “Nobody ever told you it was impolite to go through other people’s stuff?”

The new guard looked slightly befuddled, like he wasn’t expecting Jack to cop to owning the phone that easily. “What’s impolite is having items you aren’t supposed to in your cell,” he said after a delay, and another guard reluctantly came over to help, pulling Jack’s arms behind his back and slapping handcuffs on him. “This is your third strike, Kramer. You’re going to solitary for forty-eight hours.”

In that moment Jack realized that Mac would have to deal with O’Donovan on his own, so maybe it would’ve been better to have him safely locked up, but it was too late for that now. The mission was the priority and Jack’s faith in Mac was absolute, so he knew he would be able to handle it... and then get the hell out of there on his own.

~***~

Mac watched as Jack was dragged away in handcuffs and equal parts affection and anger war inside of him, making his knuckles go white around the tray in his hands. Of _course_ Jack would take the blame for the phone in an effort to protect Mac, but not only did that mean Mac had to pressure O’Donovan on his own, it would also make it harder for Riley and Desi to break them both out.

He bit his tongue until it bled so none of this showed on his face, and then he took his food and walked to an empty table. Hopefully O’Donovan would reason that he didn’t rape Jack in the shower because of the fight and leave it alone... but somehow Mac doubted it. He focused on his breathing, needing to stay calm and collected, and he slowly started eating. He did his best not to gag because the food was _awful_ and he suddenly felt he was being watched. He guessed it was O’Donovan and a moment later he saw him approaching his table, and Mac had to stifle a string of curses because of course that was just his luck.

“Saw you didn’t keep up your end of the bargain in the showers this morning,” O’Donovan said by way of greeting, standing next to the table and crossing his arms. “Was it because of the fight? Or are you getting cold feet?”

“The shower was too public,” Mac said, doing his best to sound like O’Donovan was the most brainless person he’d ever met. “The guards would’ve been on us before I could shove my dick in him thanks to your little stunt yesterday. I was waiting for a better opportunity, but now the idiot’s in solitary.”

“Yeah, I noticed that,” O’Donovan said, his voice going hard. “Seeing as he took the blame for havin’ a phone when I know for a fact that it’s yours.”

Mac twitched the corner of his mouth in a cold smirk and turned his head to glare at O’Donovan. “I don’t like your tone or what you’re implying here,” he said, his voice dropping lower to something dangerous. “As to why he did that... he must’ve realized you’re looking for revenge, so he took a chance to hide away for two days like the coward that he is.”

O’Donovan looked vaguely surprised, like maybe he didn’t think of that possibility, and Mac allowed himself to relax slightly. “Fine, maybe you’re right,” O’Donovan said, turning to walk back toward his table. “But once those two days are up, his ass better get wrecked... or there’s going to be consequences for you.”

“Don’t threaten me, O’Donovan,” Mac growled quietly. “You don’t want to make that mistake.”

O’Donovan just smirked, shrugging before he walked away. He took a seat at another table with a few of his buddies and it was only when Mac’s sure he couldn’t see him that he allowed himself to discreetly take a deep breath. The rest of breakfast passed with little fanfare, and soon the guards were moving the inmates out of the mess hall. Mac stood against a back wall, out of the crowd, and he saw the moment when O’Donovan was pulled aside by a couple of guards.

He didn’t realize what was happening until the guards shoved him toward Mac and headed for the doors, locking them in together. Then he chuckled, but the hate in his eyes was anything but amused. “What do you think you’re doin’, Morris?”

“I’m not doing anything... yet,” Mac said, slowly walking up to O’Donovan. “But that might change if you don’t tell me what I wanna know.”

“Oh yeah? And why would I do anything you want me to?” O’Donovan snarled.

Mac rolled his eyes before pinning O’Donovan against the wall. “Because if you don’t it’s gonna be your ass getting wrecked today instead of Kramer’s.”

O’Donovan shoved Mac off, hard enough to make him stumble. “I’d like to see you try, pretty boy,” he taunted, sinking into a fighting stance... and Mac realized that if this guy was good enough to get in a few good hits on Jack, he had his work cut out for him. “You didn’t even bother bringing a weapon—how do you figure you’re gonna make me tell you whatever you want to know?”

“I have my ways,” Mac said, looking O’Donovan up and down and searching for any weak spots. “So I’d rethink starting a fight if I were you.”

O’Donovan only growled in response and lunged at Mac just like Mac thought he would, so he jumped out of the way and ducked when O’Donovan spun around and threw a punch at him. It gave him an opening to punch O’Donovan in the ribs, but O’Donovan grabbed him by the front of his jumpsuit and bashed their foreheads together in a wicked headbutt. Mac saw stars and stumbled backward to put distance between them, then remembered what he did to Jack in their fight yesterday. He groped around and grabbed an empty tray, smacking O’Donovan across the face with it when he tried to hit Mac again. That blow sent him sprawling to the floor and Mac clambered on top of him, dragging him up into a chokehold.

“You need to answer my question or this won’t end well for you,” Mac said, gritting his teeth when O’Donovan elbowed him hard in his effort to get away. “Where is Benjamin Vanden?”

“I have no fucking idea who that is,” O’Donovan choked out, struggling even harder, but Mac managed to hold him down.

“Bullshit,” Mac growled. “You’ve known him since forever. And unless you want me to snap your neck or _worse_ you better start talking.”

O’Donovan gasped for a while, and just when Mac thought the stubborn bastard might lose consciousness over it he said, “Fine! Vanden wasn’t a target, he’s hiding out from his family! His brother’s an overbearing prick who doesn’t like the fact that he’s gay, wants to send him to one of those conversion camps. I had some of my buddies on the outside help him hide—and no, I ain’t telling you where. You can kill me if you want but that’s the truth.”

That makes Mac pause because... it sounded like O’Donovan _was_ telling the truth and if that was the case then finding Vanden was the last thing Mac wanted to do. He didn’t care how much the senator was paying Russ for this, there was no way he would do it. He loosened his grip on O’Donovan and pushed him away, watching him for a moment as he coughed and tried to get air in his lungs.

“Are you guys...” Mac started, and he knew it wasn’t really his place but he was curious. “Were you ever... together?”

“Once, a long time ago,” O’Donovan replied, rubbing at his throat. “Then we sorta went in different directions... he’s a good guy, and I don’t want to see him get hurt.” He squinted at Mac, and it felt like they’d reached some sort of strange detente. “Is that what you were gonna ask me after you raped Kramer? Why’d you wanna know so bad anyway?”

“Let’s just say I was hired to find Vanden and get him back to his brother,” Mac said because as far as he knew Frank Morris would take any job if the money was good, so that shouldn’t be suspicious. “Though I may need to reconsider if what you’ve told me is true.”

“Look at Vanden’s voting record,” O’Donovan spat, disgust in his voice. “When he was a senator in Iowa he voted against every single equality-related bill that came up, and then when he went to DC it was the same shit. He’s a dirtbag and I guarantee you if he gets his hands on Benji he’s going to send him to one of those torture chambers without batting an eyelash.” He paused. “You and Kramer are more than cellmates, aren’t you? That’s why you didn’t wanna hurt him.”

“What? Are you out of your mind?” Mac asked, doing his best to sound incredulous.

“I don’t think I am,” O’Donovan said, chuckling a little, and this whole moment felt so bizarre and it made Mac wonder if he slipped into a parallel universe or something. “And that’s why he took the blame for the phone. To protect you.”

Mac didn’t admit anything aloud, but something must show on his face because O’Donovan nodded to himself. “Okay, tell you what,” he said, pushing himself to his feet and waiting for Mac to do the same. “You promise me that you’ll lead Vanden off Benji’s trail, and I’ll tell you how to get your boyfriend outta solitary. Sound good?”

Mac looked at O’Donovan for a moment and while it was ridiculous to make a deal with him that wasn’t fake on Mac’s part, his gut told him O’Donovan was being honest right now. “Fine,” he agreed, although he made it sound reluctant. “Deal.”

“Shake on it,” O’Donovan insisted, and they did. Then he hunted around until he found a bottle of ketchup—a poor stand in for a marker—and he started drawing a map on the floor. “Okay, so solitary is down in the basement next to the boiler room, right? Best way to get your boy’s cage open would be to fuck with the heating system—if we start having a carbon monoxide leak, say, then they’re gonna have to sound the alarm and evacuate. But the biggest problem is getting down to the basement in the first place without being locked up—no guard’s gonna help you with that, even if you bribe them.” He paused. “Are you afraid of tiny spaces?”

Mac eyed him suspiciously for a moment before slowly shaking his head. “No, I’m not. Why?” he asked, and his brain was already working overtime trying to figure out how to get Jack out and how to contact Riley and Desi. Now that he gathered all the necessary intel there was no point in staying in prison any longer, but he wasn’t leaving without Jack.

“You can use the air vents to get from in here—” O’Donovan pointed from the map to a rectangular duct set into the wall above the serving station for the mess hall “—all the way down to the basement, but it’s gonna be tight and dark and pretty fucking gross.” He gave Mac another moment to memorize the map before he scuffed it away with his shoe. “All right, I’ll give you a head start before I bang on the door for the guards.”

“Why?” was out of Mac’s mouth before he knew it, and O’Donovan just stared at him. “Why are you doing this? Helping me this much?” Mac asked, tilting his head as he looked at O’Donovan. “I mean, you have _no_ guarantee I’m gonna keep my promise and stop Vanden from finding your Benji. So why?”

O’Donovan watched him for a moment longer before he chuckled. “Because you remind me of him—Benji, I mean. You want to see the good in people even when there ain’t much there... including in yourself.” He helped Mac move a table so he could climb up to the vent, then moved it back once Mac was hanging out of it, staring into the shadowy void of the ductwork. “Go on now, get Kramer outta here. Tell him he’s a son of a bitch for me.”

“Will do. I’m pretty sure he’d say the same thing about you,” Mac said, and O’Donovan chuckled again.

Swallowing, Mac cursed the damn prison and started crawling inside the vent, trying not to choke on all the dust there. It was pitch black, but maybe that was a good thing because thanks to that Mac couldn’t see the shit he was crawling in and he just hoped he wouldn’t run into any rats. The vent pitched down at a gentle angle at first, and Mac low-crawled with it, mind drifting back to basic training. This kind of movement was drilled into him over and over, and he never actually used it until after he was out of the army. There was a joke there somewhere, but Mac’s too exhausted to find it—and then out of nowhere he was falling as the ductwork suddenly dropped out from underneath him.

He barely stifled a scream, wrapping his arms around his head and neck to protect them when he came tumbling out the other end of the vent, landing hard on a concrete floor. He blinked a few times, momentarily stunned by the hard landing, and then he groaned softly. He slowly sat up and listened closely, but he didn’t hear shouting or any footsteps, so apparently he didn’t draw anyone’s attention. He moved his arms and neck, and other than some expected ache nothing seemed to be wrong, so he stood up and looked around, exhaling in relief when he realized he ended up where he wanted to.

The basement of the prison was surprisingly small when compared to what was up top, and the vent seemed to have dumped him out right next to the boiler room. To the left was a set of stairs which must lead up to the prison, and to the right was a concrete box that had a big metal door set into the front of it. He approached the door and stood on his toes to look through the little barred window near the top. “Jack? You okay?”

He heard some shuffling and a few seconds later Jack’s shocked face appeared on the other side. “Mac? What the fuck are you doin’ here?”

“Yes, I’m happy to see you too, babe,” Mac replied wryly.

Jack rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m always happy to see you, but I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be here,” he pointed out. “And if you get caught you’ll be screwed.”

“I’m not going to get caught because we’re getting out of here,” Mac said, and he moved away from the door, looking around for something to fuck up the boiler. While he did that he explained what happened when he cornered O’Donovan, hearing Jack swear quietly when Mac revealed the part about Vanden wanting to send his brother to a conversion camp. “And Russ can fire me if he wants to, but I’m not going to drag Benjamin back to someone who wants to change who he is.”

“If Taylor has a problem with it I’m gonna kick his ass,” Jack muttered darkly, and Mac was suddenly reminded that Jack and Russ definitely had some kind of history. “And I’m sure Matty will be on our side here, so Taylor can go and fuck himself.”

“I know he’s a shady dude, but the way you’re talking about him... it sounds personal,” Mac commented, making a triumphant sound when he found an old pipe lying around. “I wouldn’t mind hearing the story once we get out of here.”

“Right after I shave this dead possum off my face,” Jack said, and Mac couldn’t help but snort when he heard him scratching from inside the cell. “Now that I got a reason to give a shit I can’t stand it.”

“Hold that thought,” Mac said, examining the furnace. He figured out which lever he needed to crank in order to release carbon monoxide into the prison and braced the pipe against it, pulling as hard as he could until the lever opened completely and broke off. Then he threw the pipe aside and said to Jack, “Okay, I’ve gotta find a place to hide. They’ll send somebody down to get you out and I can steal their uniform.”

“Alright, baby, just... be careful,” Jack told him, and then Mac found some boxes to hide behind in the darkest corner of the basement.

A while later he heard alarms going off and sure enough, it didn’t take long for a guard to show up. Mac was happy to see it was the guard from earlier that found their phone—he really felt like punching the guy for making their lives more difficult—and he waited until he was busy opening Jack’s box to sneak up on him and tap him on his shoulder. When the guard spun around Mac punched him as hard as could and the guard fell limply to the ground. The first thing he did was grab the key and finish turning it, opening the door so Jack could get out.

He smiled when Jack stepped out and framed his face with his hands, pulling him in for a brief kiss. “You’re amazing.”

Mac felt himself flush. “I don’t know about that,” he mumbled, crouching down to strip the guard of his uniform. Luckily they were about the same height, and he had a hat that would cover Mac’s hair.

“I do,” Jack said with a smile. “You’re incredible.” Mac blushed even more and once he had the uniform ready, he started unbuttoning his jumpsuit. “And now I’m also getting a striptease? You’re spoiling me, baby,” Jack murmured, and when Mac glanced at him Jack’s watching him with dark eyes.

Mac rolled his eyes and shrugged out of the jumpsuit, standing bare-ass naked in the chilly basement. “And you called _me_ insatiable,” he muttered, but couldn’t help but smile when that made Jack laugh. He put on the drab uniform of a prison guard, complete with utility belt and weapons, and then put the cap on his head. “So? Do I pass as a prison guard?”

“You... most definitely do,” Jack said after a small delay, his eyes slowly going up and down Mac’s body. “I never thought I’d find it attractive, but I’ll be damned.” He shook his head a little and grinned widely at Mac. “Shouldn’t be surprised, though, you’ve always looked gorgeous in a uniform.”

Mac’s lips twitched in amusement. “Stop flirting with me, I won’t be able to keep a straight face.” He took the handcuffs off his belt and put them on Jack, who made a low noise in the back of his throat once the metal snaps shut—and that, in turn, made Mac raise an eyebrow. “Seriously? You’ve got a thing for handcuffs?”

“With you? Hell yeah,” Jack replied in a low voice, and Mac did his best to ignore the sudden warmth coiling in his stomach. “The guards or bad guys handcuffing me doesn’t do anything to me, but you...” He trailed off and leaned back, tilting his head to nip on Mac’s jaw. “Wouldn’t mind getting handcuffed to a bed and you ridin’ me. Or fucking me, up to you.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mac muttered, long fingers squeezing Jack’s bound wrists. He couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips before he started leading him toward the stairs. “Either one of those options is fine with me... as soon as we get out of here.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this one - and it will be smutty! Thank you all for your support! <333

They climbed up to a door that was thankfully only locked on the prison side, so Mac was able to push it open. They were greeted by spinning emergency lights and the wail of carbon monoxide alarms, and Mac saw a group of prisoners and guards heading for the main exit.

“Hopefully Desi and Riley realized what’s going on and that it’s my doing,” Mac murmured only for Jack to hear him, and started leading him toward the doors.

He didn’t want to join the group ahead of them because they couldn’t risk the guards recognizing them, so they stayed behind and Mac tried to come with a way to get outside and slip away unnoticed. As they got closer to the doors Mac saw they were propped open, and he thought he recognized the sheriff’s cruiser Desi used to drop him off sitting in the parking lot. That was a good sign, but it didn’t get them outside any easier... and then he spotted the locker room where the guards changed into their uniforms.

He glanced around quickly and once he was sure they weren’t being watched he pulled Jack inside and unlocked his cuffs. “Let’s see if we can find some street clothes and sneak out another door.”

The lockers weren’t locked so they started searching them right away. They managed to find some clothes that more or less fit them and even though it had been only two days, Mac was ridiculously happy he didn’t have to wear the jumpsuit anymore. He couldn’t even imagine how Jack must feel and he made sure to remember to talk about it with him later and do everything to make the transition to a normal life as easy for Jack as possible. They both finished off their looks with hats and sunglasses before they snuck out a fire exit in the lobby. One more alarm joined the wail of the rest, and they took the long way around the side of the parking lot and approached the cruiser from behind like they were bystanders.

Desi leaned on the hood in her deputy’s uniform, trying not to look worried as she watched people stream out of the prison... and then she saw Mac and Jack and her eyes got huge. “Shit, guys, get in the back and lay down,” she whispered, and they did exactly that.

Mac wound up lying on his back with Jack on top of him and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him and give him a light squeeze. Desi jumped behind the wheel and started the car, driving away slowly not to raise any suspicions, and for the first time in almost forty eight hours Mac could breathe a little easier, even with Jack’s weight on top of him.

“See?” Mac whispered in Jack’s ear, his voice barely audible. “Told you I’d get you out of there.”

Jack buried his face in Mac’s neck and let out a sound that was half sob, half sigh of relief, his fingers digging into Mac’s sides.

“Nice to see you again, Jack,” Desi commented from the front seat. She met Mac’s gaze in the rearview mirror. “We’re stopping to pick up Riles and then we’re going straight to the airport—I already told Matty what’s going on and she’s supposed to be informing Russ.”

“Wonder how that’s gonna go,” Mac muttered, suddenly glad he wasn’t the one breaking the news to Russ. He tightened one arm around Jack and used his other hand to stroke his back up and down since it was obvious Jack was a little more emotional than he would like anyone other than Mac to see. “Desi?” Mac started after a moment, and waited for her to look up again. “Thanks for picking us up.”

Desi smiled at him, and it finally felt like their friendship might be mended. “You’re welcome, Mac. Anything for my two favorite jailbirds.”

They pulled up in front of the motel room and Riley was waiting for them with their bags, which she all but threw into the trunk before diving in the backseat. She reached out toward Jack but hesitated, uncertainty making her brows furrow. “Jack?”

Mac felt Jack tense in his arms and still completely for a few seconds before he suddenly scrambled up and toward Riley. He kneed Mac in the ribs in the process, but Mac stifled a groan and sat up, wanting to make room for Jack who was now hugging Riley tightly and whispering something in her ear. Mac saw tears in her eyes and his heart ached because he knew exactly how much she missed and needed him—so much happened that Jack still didn’t know about.

Desi drove toward the airport a little faster than necessary, no doubt eager to put Leavenworth and Kansas behind them. Mac braced himself against the seat and stuck out an arm to keep Jack and Riley from falling down when she took a turn too hard. She drove right on to the tarmac and pulled up next to the Phoenix jet, and when Jack saw it he sobbed against Riley’s hair. They all piled out of the cruiser and Mac left Jack with Riley, going around to the back to get the bags with Desi. They hauled everything up to the jet and a moment later Riley and Jack boarded as well.

Mac felt like sobbing when Jack automatically plopped down on his usual seat and Mac chose to sit next to him, wanting to be as close as possible. “Are you okay?” he asked quietly as the plane slowly started moving.

“Not at all,” Jack replied, his voice rough. He grabbed Mac’s hand and squeezed it tightly, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Thank you, Mac. For... for everything, but especially for getting me out of there.”

Desi and Riley took the seats across from them, with Desi offering them cold sodas and sandwiches. Riley, meanwhile, had a tablet in her hands, and she chewed the inside of her cheek before saying, “Jack? Matty’s going to want to talk to you. Might be better to get it over with now—then you can go straight to Mac’s place after we land.”

Mac liked the idea of taking Jack home immediately and apparently Jack did as well because he nodded. He kissed Jack’s cheek again and stood up, moving to the back of the jet where there was a screen on the wall that they used to video chat with the war room. After a moment of hesitation Mac got up and joined him and Riley must have messaged Matty because a few seconds later the screen went on and the war room appeared, with Matty in the middle of it.

As soon as she saw Jack her face lost some of its tension, and maybe it was the reception on the call but she almost looked teary-eyed. “Jack, it’s so good to see you,” she said, smiling a little. “Nice beard.”

“Oh yeah, you like this?” Jack scratched at the beard and chuckled, not seeming to notice when a tear rolled down his cheek. “Good to see you too, boss lady.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Matty cleared her throat. “I want you to know that I called some of my... _friends_ at the CIA and told them exactly what I think about them abandoning you,” she said, her voice getting that protective edge that always appeared whenever someone messed with their team. “And since the mission ended a year ago they can fuck themselves and you don’t have to go through any debriefings on their end.”

Jack’s expression softened into something grateful. “Thank you, Matty,” he said, and then his voice took on a hard edge. “And what did Russ Taylor think of my little jailbreak?”

“He was completely supportive,” Matty replied, a little smile on her face suggesting that she might’ve had something to do with that. “Bozer’s stuck down in the lab and James is at chemo, but they’re both thrilled that you’re back. Once you’ve had a chance to get adjusted we’ll have a big party at Mac’s.” Jack ducked his head and Mac knew it was because he was barely holding back tears. “Oh, and Jack?” Matty asked, and waited for Jack to look up. “Please, either style your hair back into that mohawk or cut it short because right now you look like something died on your head.” Jack let out a startled laugh and Matty smiled. “And just so you know... your job is waiting for you. Whenever you’re ready.”

Mac didn’t want to interrupt, but he felt like he had to. “Matty? What did Russ say when you told him about Vanden’s brother?”

“He said he’d tell Vanden something to lead the former senator off Benjamin’s trail,” Matty replied crossing her arms over her chest. “Sometimes Taylor surprises me. Talk to you guys later.”

She hung up, and Mac felt Desi’s hand squeeze his shoulder. “You did good, boy wonder,” she said, and now he was certain that they were okay. “But Jack? Matty’s totally right, you may as well be wearing a coonskin cap.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jack said, chuckling a little, and he went back to his seat, the rest of them following. “I’ll do something about it once we land.”

“I’m voting for the mohawk,” Mac said, sitting down next to Jack and cuddling into his side, aware of Desi’s eyes on him—he was never a touchy-feels person and that didn’t change when they were together. “I like you with the mohawk.”

“Am I nothing but hair to you people?” Jack wondered aloud, wrapping his arm around Mac’s shoulders and pressing a kiss to his temple. “You all seem to have opinions on it.”

“Of course we do,” Riley said, and she and Desi both came around to sit opposite them against the back wall of the plane. “We’re your family.”

“That’s right,” Jack said softly, and Mac didn’t miss the way his arm tightened around him. “So, what did I miss? I’ve been gone for almost two years and we didn’t have much time to catch up in prison. What’s up with you, Riles?”

“Well, uh, I found out Billy was cheating on me during an op and I dumped him,” Riley started, and the rest of the story poured out of her after that. “But none of that matters, Jack, not as long as you’re back.”

“I agree,” Desi said, winking at Mac like she knew she was about to get a rise out of Jack. “I’ll miss all the hot sex with Mac now that he’s taken, though.”

Mac choked on his spit and feels his cheeks burn, and Jack stilled under him. “Well, you’ll have to deal with it, ‘cause I ain’t into sharing,” he said, squeezing Mac lightly. “You had your chance, he’s mine now.”

Desi smiled a little even as something sad flashed in her eyes. “I think he’s always been yours.”

“Well, it would be a little awkward if you were still into Mac,” Riley hedged, and Mac had to conceal a smile when she reached out to lace her fingers through Desi’s. “Since we got together recently and all.”

Now it was Jack’s turn to choke and this time Mac couldn’t help but smile. “Sweet Jesus, this feels like a Colombian telenovela,” he said, but he sounded happy. “But that’s... that’s great, I’m happy for you two.” Mac tilted his head to look at Jack and he saw him grin. “At least I don’t have to worry about Desi stealing Mac from me.”

“I don’t think you’d have to worry about that anyway,” Desi mused, resting her head on Riley’s shoulder. “He’s pretty devoted if he broke you out of prison.”

“Out of solitary confinement,” Mac corrected, and then had to tell _that_ story.

~***~

Soon they landed in Los Angeles and Mac was surprised to see his dad and Bozer on the tarmac... and even _more_ surprised when he saw that they were leaning on the hood of the GTO.

Jack gasped loudly when he saw the car, but before he could say anything Bozer threw himself into his arms and hugged Jack tightly. “Oh man, I’m so happy to see you! But what the _hell_ is that thing on your head?”

Mac smiled at their reunion before walking up to his dad. “Hey, what are you doing here?” he asked. “Matty said you were at chemo.”

“Matty lied,” James deadpanned, and he pulled Mac into a hug. “I’m glad you’re okay. How’s Dalton?”

“I think he’s going to need some time to adjust, but he should be okay,” Mac said, returning the embrace before stepping back, only to be tackled by Bozer. “Hey, Boze. I’ve only been gone for two days, man.”

“I’m in a hugging mood, deal with it,” Bozer mumbled into his shoulder, and Mac laughed quietly. He hugged him back and when he pulled back he saw his dad approaching Jack.

He rushed to join them, to act as a buffer if needed, just in case, but it turned out that wasn’t necessary. “Good to have you back, Jack,” his dad said, extending his hand for Jack to shake.

After a second of standing there with his mouth hanging open Jack shook James’s hand, and then he held out the keys to the GTO. “Desi texted me,” he explained, and Mac looked at her in surprise. “She thought you might like to drive your car, so Bozer and I went and picked it up from Angus’s house.”

Jack slowly took the keys from him, still looking shocked. “Wait, your house?” he asked, turning to look at Mac, and Mac immediately felt himself blush. “What was my car doing at your house?”

“Well... I didn’t want anything to happen to it, so I... cleaned out my garage and put it there.” Mac swallowed hard and braced himself for some yelling. “I also... might’ve been driving it to work lately?”

Jack’s reaction was the opposite of what Mac expected. Instead of hand-waving and swearing, the look in Jack’s eyes went soft and fond. “Okay, that... that makes sense,” he said, and after a glance at James he reached out and took Mac’s hand, squeezing his fingers. “Long as you’ve been treatin’ her nice.”

To Mac’s shock, his father didn’t say a word about the gesture, only smiled and waved as he headed for Bozer’s car. “Take as much time as you need, Jack. Oh, Angus? Let us know when we can come over, okay? I’ll bring the beer.”

Mac nodded and then watched his dad and also Desi and Riley pile into Bozer’s car. “So... you’re not mad? About the car?” he asked quietly once they were alone, and he looked at Jack hesitantly.

“Of course not, baby,” Jack said, smiling softly and leaning in to kiss Mac’s cheek. “I’m happy it hasn’t been just sitting under a tarp for almost two years.”

“Of course not, I wouldn’t let that happen,” Mac said, and he smiled when Jack started the engine, that familiar purr rumbling through the car. Driving was a lot like riding a bike and Jack didn’t seem to have lost a step—he could even drive with one hand, the other one tangled with Mac’s on his thigh as he headed toward the house. “Oh, and did I mention? Bozer moved out a long time ago... which means it’s just you and me at my place.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured, everyone keeps callin’ it _your_ place,” Jack said, squeezing Mac’s hand. “I bet it sucked living alone at first, hmm?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Mac admitted, choosing not to mention that he hadn’t really gotten used to it even though it’d been so long.

“Well, I’m not complainin’,” Jack murmured. “I like having you all to myself.”

“Uh, that’s probably a good thing,” Mac started sheepishly, and he waited for Jack to look at him when they were at a red light before he continued, “Your lease on your apartment ran out a while ago... and since you weren’t here to renew it and we couldn’t reach you, I sort of... brought all your stuff to my house? Not as a permanent thing if you don’t want it to be,” he rushed to add, not wanting to pressure Jack at such a difficult time. “But I wasn’t going to put it in a storage unit, that didn’t seem right.”

Jack’s jaw dropped open and he seemed speechless, staring at Mac with wide eyes. “I’m... you said it’s not a permanent thing if... if I don’t want it to be,” he started, clearing his throat when his voice cracked a little. “What if... what if I said I want it to be permanent, but... I’m terrified of fucking this up?”

“I’d say you should go because the light is green,” Mac said, grinning when Jack swore and stepped on the gas. “And then I’d say that... that I’d really like you to move in with me and I don’t think that you’ll fuck it up.” He paused, chewing the inside of his cheek as they turn down his street. “If anything I’ll probably annoy you into leaving.”

“Not gonna happen, never,” Jack said right away, squeezing Mac’s hand tightly and waiting until he parked the car in his driveway to turn in his seat to face him. “You’re not annoying, baby. I know a bunch of people fucked off from your life, but that wasn’t your fault. And I’m not goin’ anywhere, not unless you tell me to.”

“I’m not going to do that,” Mac said softly, and he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss Jack on the mouth. It was brief and chaste but comforting all the same, and after it they got out of the car, Mac grabbing his bag on the way. “Just... brace yourself, there’s stuff _everywhere_.”

“That’s fine, I can handle—holy fuck!” Jack exclaimed after Mac unlocked the door and they stepped inside. The stacks of boxes started in the hallway and as they moved toward the kitchen, the boxes that were in the living room came into view.

“Told you,” Mac said with a grin, and watched Jack look around with huge eyes.

“You... holy shit, dude, I had no idea I own that much stuff,” Jack breathed out. “How long have you been living in this mess?”

“Uh... about six months?” Mac guessed, running his hand through his hair. He dumped his bag on the couch and grabbed Jack’s hand, tugging him toward the bedroom. “How about we take a real shower and then you can shave that thing off your face?” He paused, glancing at Jack as he looked around again at all the crap cluttering up Mac’s house. “Or... I could do it for you?”

Jack’s gaze focused on him and he smiled softly. “Yeah, I... I’d like that,” he murmured, and squeezed Mac’s hand. Something emotional flashed in his eyes, and it seemed like he wanted to find something but he didn’t know where to start looking.

“Come with me,” Mac said softly, and tugged Jack’s hand, leading him to his bedroom. He let go of his hand once they reached his bed and he bent down to reach under it, searching around until his fingers brushed over the familiar cigar box. It was right next to the guns Jack didn’t take with him on the Kovacs hunt, including his prized sniper rifle. He came out with the box and pretended not to see the tears in Jack’s eyes as they both sat down on the edge of the bed. “Did you really think I forgot about your dad?” he asked quietly, thumb rubbing over Jack’s knuckles. “That was the first thing I brought over here.”

Jack swallowed hard and opens the box with a trembling hand, and a few tears slid down his cheeks when he brushed his fingers over his dad’s dog tags. “Thank you, Angus,” he whispered in a shaky voice. “Thank you for keeping them safe.”

Mac’s heart cracked open and he rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, pressing himself to his side. “You don’t need to thank me, Jack, I know how much this means to you,” he said softly. “But you’re welcome anyway.”

They sat like that for a while, both of them looking down at what was left of Jack’s dad. Eventually Jack closed the box and set it on the nightstand, moving to cup Mac’s cheek instead. “I love you so much,” he whispered, leaning in to press their mouths together. Unlike the one in the car it deepened quickly, their tongues sliding together. When they broke apart he tugged Mac to his feet, leading him toward the bathroom. “Now, how about that shower?”

“God, yes,” Mac replied, groaning a little. “I’ve been in that prison for two days and I just can’t wait to take a normal shower. I can’t imagine how you must feel.” He turned on the water and they both got undressed, tossing the clothes on a pile to throw away later since they weren’t even their clothes.

They stepped into the shower and Jack groaned loudly when he moved under the spray of hot water. “Oh god, that feels so good.”

“Here, let me,” Mac murmured, grabbing a washcloth and lathering it up with soap. He started running it over Jack’s shoulders, feeling the tension draining from his impressive muscles the longer Mac’s hands were on him. He worked his way all the way down to Jack’s feet, kneeling on the floor of the shower without a second thought. It was only when he glanced up that he saw Jack’s dark eyes watching him. “What?”

“Nothin’, you’re just... so damn beautiful,” Jack whispered, and Mac instantly flushed red. “And you should probably get back up here, otherwise I’m not gonna be able to control myself.”

Smiling, Mac slowly stood up and pressed himself closer to Jack. “Maybe I want you to stop controlling yourself,” he murmured, their lips only an inch apart, and Jack groaned. 

“And I’m definitely up for that, but... can we get rid of that possum on my face first?”

Mac laughed and nuzzled Jack’s cheek, not minding at all when he felt his beard against his face. “Yeah, of course. You wanna keep some of it or just shave it off?”

“I know you said you like the mohawk look,” Jack started, winding his arms around Mac’s waist so he couldn’t pull away. “But I think maybe a fresh start would be the best thing right now. Get rid of all of it, you know?”

“Sure, whatever you want,” Mac said, and he smiled widely at Jack, he just couldn’t help it.

He was so damn happy and he didn’t want to hide it, especially from Jack. It didn’t seem like Jack was going to let him go, so Mac washed his hair while still being pressed against Jack and once they were done showering he turned the water off and they stepped out of the cabin. Mac tossed Jack a fluffy towel and wrapped another one around himself, and then he leaned in to kiss Jack on the lips, unable to stop himself. This was another kiss that wasn’t chaste even though it probably should be, and Jack’s hands automatically went to his hips, groaning a little when Mac nipped at his lower lip.

“Shaving first,” Jack said when he pulled back to gasp for air, and it was a bolster to Mac’s ego to think he left him breathless. “When you got my stuff, did you bring my—”

“Straight razor?” Mac interjected, grinning as he reached into a drawer in the vanity and came out with the antique. “Yes, yes I did.”

Jack grinned back at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You’re the best,” he murmured before hopping on the counter, not bothering with clothes, and Mac’s brain short circuited for a few seconds. “I hope you know how to use it,” Jack said teasingly while Mac rebooted. “Wouldn’t want you to slit my throat by accident.”

Mac managed to roll his eyes to cover for the way his heart pounded harder when he saw Jack like that, naked and casually sitting on his counter. “My grandfather taught me to shave with one of these,” he said, flipping the blade in his hand and catching it without looking. “Plus they’re useful for a lot of things besides shaving and slitting throats.” He stepped in closer, his free hand dropping to Jack’s knee to spread his legs a bit, and he was acutely aware that he was naked too. “I sharpened it before I put it away, so it should be ready to go. Tilt to your left?”

Jack did as he was told and Mac willed his hand to stay still as he touched Jack’s skin with the blade. Jack watched him the entire time, his dark eyes almost staring into his soul, and Mac forced himself to focus. He slowly started shaving Jack’s beard and he put his free hand on Jack’s shoulder to steady _himself_ because he was barely standing with Jack being so close and so naked, watching him that way.

“Can you...” Mac’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, flicking the hair off the blade into the sink and starting another stripe, slowly revealing Jack’s skin. “Can you talk about something, please? Otherwise I think it’s more likely I’ll chop off your ear or something.” When Jack made a questioning sound (but his eyes glittered like he knew exactly what he was doing) Mac added, “You’re very attractive and it’s distracting me. When you talk I can focus.”

“Oh yeah? Am I that irresistible?” Jack asked, chuckling when Mac glared at him. “Fine, fine. What would you like me to talk about?”

“Anything, really,” Mac replied, the conversation already helping him focus. “I like listening to you talk, it doesn’t matter what about.”

Mac brought his other hand up to cup Jack’s chin so his face didn’t move when he talked, which he did now: “Okay, uh... whatever happened with your granddad’s bike? Did you finish fixing it up?”

“Nope,” Mac said, chuckling lightly when he saw half of Jack’s face bare and the other one still scruffy. “I haven’t touched it since I came back from Nigeria, actually. I should probably get back to that... if I can find it buried underneath your stuff. All your furniture is in Bozer’s old room, by the way.”

“That’s nice,” Jack said absently. “Why didn’t you do anything about it in so long? Too busy?”

“No, not... not really,” Mac replied, chewing on his lower lip. “I’m.... I always planned on giving you the bike after finishing fixing it up. So when we... when I thought I finally pissed you off enough to be tired of me, I figured you wouldn’t want anything from me, so there was no point in working on it.”

Jack’s hand came up to circle Mac’s wrist, stilling the motion of the straight razor. “Let’s get one thing cleared up, since you keep mentioning it,” he said, voice low and serious as he met Mac’s gaze. “There is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , that you could ever do that would make me tired of you, or want to leave you, or anything like that. Even when we were just friends, I always wanted to be with you, Angus. But I think we let miscommunication get the better of us and I’ll be damned if that’s gonna happen again.”

Mac swallowed hard and looked away, keeping his gaze trained on Jack’s chin. He felt his hand tremble lightly, so he took a deep breath before looking at Jack again. “I love you,” he whispered, using his free hand to run his fingers through Jack’s still long hair. “And I’m... I’m sorry. I’m just not used to people... actually choosing me, you know?”

“I know,” Jack said softly, leaning into Mac’s touch, those whiskey-brown eyes watching him, little flecks of gold interspersed near his pupils. “And I love you too.” He squeezed Mac’s wrist gently before he let it go, hand dropping back into his lap. “Now, what’s this nonsense about you giving me ol’ Harry’s bike? Because I’m gonna have to get your head checked if you were serious.”

Mac raised his eyebrow and started shaving Jack again. “I was serious,” he said, ignoring the incredulous look Jack gave him. “Come on, man, do you really see me riding that thing? I was never that into bikes. You on the other hand...” He trailed off, shrugging a little. “I know you’d have fun with it.”

“ _Fun_ with it?” Jack repeated, his voice going high and squeaky. “That bike is a _monster_ , dude, I’d love to take her for a spin... but I’m not sure I’d feel right takin’ her from you.”

“Well, look at it this way,” Mac said, finishing up with Jack’s face. He started on his head next, which was both better and worse to work on than the angles of his cheeks and jaw. “If you’re living here, you wouldn’t be taking it anywhere.”

“You do have a point,” Jack murmured before he sighed. “Speaking of living here...” Mac’s heart dropped and he swallowed, but he continued shaving, not wanting to show what he felt. “Are you... are you sure me movin’ in is what you want?” Jack asked, and... that wasn’t what Mac expected him to say. “I’m... pretty messed up, baby. That year in prison kinda fucked me over and I... I’m not sure I trust myself not to... accidentally hurt you or somethin’.”

“You wouldn’t do that, Jack,” Mac said, pausing the motion of the razor to look into his eyes, which were now showing glimmers of worry. “You have better self-control than that... and in case you’ve forgotten, I’m pretty good at defending myself.” He smiled a little. “I had a good teacher.” He got rid of the last of Jack’s long hair and started smoothing down his scalp. “Well, this took about twenty years off of you.”

Jack smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “You knew how to fight long before I met you, don’t give me too much credit here.” He sighed. “I just... it’s probably gonna take me a minute to adjust to not living in a cell and as patient as you are... I don’t wanna burden you with that.”

Mac cleaned off the razor with a towel and put it back in the drawer, then brushed off all the loose hair on Jack’s shoulders. “You’re not a burden, Jack,” he said, grabbing his hands and pulling him off the counter, smiling when Jack’s hands automatically went to his hips after he let go of them. “And I’ll help you however I can.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, folks! We've reached the last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting! It means the world to both of us! We'll be back soon with another fic!

He framed Jack’s face with his hands and smiled even wider because while he didn’t mind the hair or the beard, Jack looked more like himself now. He rubbed his cheekbones with his thumbs and without waiting for Jack’s reply he pulled him in for a kiss, hoping it will convince Jack that he meant every word. Jack kissed him back, his lips curving into a smile as they move against Mac’s. He slid his arms around Mac’s waist to pull him closer, and Mac opened to him happily when Jack’s tongue licked over his bottom lip.

When Mac pulled back, it was only to tug at Jack, walking backward toward his bedroom. He couldn’t help but grin when one of Jack’s hands slips lower, grabbing Mac’s ass as he laid back on the bed and pulled Jack down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him tightly to pull him closer and after a moment he started stroking his back with his hands, exploring the impressive muscles with his fingertips. Jack was busy kissing him lazily, their tongues slowly sliding together, and Mac spread his legs for Jack to settle between them, causing them both to moan.

“I know I’m technically lying on top of you,” Jack murmured, breaking the kiss and mouthing at Mac’s jaw. “But damn, I missed real beds and comfy mattresses.”

That made Mac laugh, which tapered into a soft sound of pleasure when Jack’s lips found his birthmark again... only this time he was able to bite at it, sucking on the skin while his hands wandered Mac’s body. It felt even better than it did in prison, just because nobody could catch them and they could do whatever they wanted. “I just bought this mattress, actually,” Mac said, sliding his hands down to grope at Jack’s ass. “Wanna help me break it in?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Jack basically purred against his skin and moved lower, nipping on the side of Mac’s neck. Mac let out a soft moan, tilting his head to give Jack more room, and after a moment Jack kissed his way up to his ear. “You know what’s nice about not being in prison anymore?” he murmured, nipping on the lobe. “We can be as loud as we want.”

Mac smiled against Jack’s temple before he pulled him in for another kiss. “That’s one of, like... a thousand nice things,” he whispered against Jack’s lips, and then he rolled them so he could straddle Jack’s waist, bringing up a hand to push his hair out of his face. “So that means I can ride you into the floor and nobody’s going to throw us in solitary.” Jack groaned loudly, watching Mac hungrily, so Mac leaned down to kiss him again. He found Jack’s hands and linked their fingers together before pressing their hands above Jack’s head, loving how Jack shuddered under him. “I don’t think I have any handcuffs lying around...” he started against Jack’s lips. “But if I can tie you up if you want.”

Jack licked into his mouth just to be a shit, and when he pulled back he was grinning. “How about we save that for next time, huh? I’d kinda like to be able to feel you under my hands without worrying about getting caught.”

“Well in _that_ case,” Mac started, and while he felt embarrassment and arousal making his cheeks heat, he forced himself to push forward. “Maybe... maybe we could try that spanking thing we talked about?”

Jack’s eyes widened and then between one breath and another Mac was on his back again with Jack looming over him, a wicked smile on his face. “We could absolutely try that, baby,” he murmured, slowly leaning down to press their lips in a slow, deep kiss.

As much as Mac liked Jack with a beard, he had to admit that it was much more pleasant to kiss him without all of his wild man hair getting in the way. He let out a groan when one of Jack’s hands squeezed his hip, loving the strength he felt behind his grip. “Let me ask you somethin’,” Jack said after he broke the kiss, his voice little more than a low rasp against Mac’s ear. “Can you keep your hands to yourself... or do _I_ need to tie _you_ up?”

Mac’s breath hitched and he groaned when Jack started sucking another bruise into the side of his neck. “I guess you’re gonna have to find out yourself,” Mac said, his voice miraculously steady. “But... but I definitely wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.”

Jack made an indecent sound and sat up a little, grabbing Mac’s thighs with both hands and hitching them over his hips. Mac kept them there without being told to, and wondered where this was going until Jack ground their cocks together and his brain short circuited again. The position also exposed more of his ass, and his mouth dropped open a little when Jack smacked his right cheek lightly, more the idea of a spank than something that actually hurt.

“How do you want it, baby?” Jack’s words dropped even lower if that was possible, deep and rumbling in a way that went straight to Mac’s dick. “I could have you lay out on the bed, just taking whatever I give you... or I could put you over my knee.”

Mac moaned when Jack rolled his hips down again and he did his best to focus, but it wasn’t easy. He dug his fingers into Jack’s back and groaned when Jack roughly squeezed his right ass cheek. “You... please, Jack,” he whispered, feeling his cheeks burn. “Your... your k-knee.”

Jack shuddered against him, and Mac was fairly certain he’d never been this hard in his life. The pressure of Jack’s body left him a moment later and he whined, but the next thing he knew he was being manhandled so he laid across Jack’s lap, with Jack sitting back against the headboard for support. He rubbed his hand over Mac’s ass, kneading and squeezing at the muscle.

“God, you’ve got a great ass,” Jack murmured, and smacked it hard enough to sting. “Always knew you were hiding it under those pants you wear.” Mac let out a loud moan, muffled by the mattress. Without a warning Jack spanked him again, harder, and Mac cried out, fingers twisting in the sheets underneath him. “You like that, baby?” Jack asked in a hoarse voice that went straight to Mac’s dick. He moaned in response and got spanked in return, Jack’s hand staying on his ass and rubbing it teasingly. “Answer. With words.”

“Yes,” Mac gasped out, pushing into Jack’s touch, and he was rewarded with another harsh smack to his ass. He was sure his skin must be bright red, but he didn’t care, too caught up in how good he felt. “Please... please don’t stop.”

“I’m not planning to,” Jack murmured, running his hand up and down Mac’s spine, not touching his ass and driving him insane. After a moment of whining and writhing on Mac’s part Jack chuckled and spanked him again and again until Mac was basically howling in pleasure. “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous like that,” Jack breathed out, and then groaned. “And Jesus, that _ass_.”

Mac panted for air and squeezed the blankets he had in his fists, resting his cheek on his forearm and letting out a sob. It hurt but in the best possible way, like fire slowly licking up his spine. “If you... want my ass so badly...” he started, pausing to try and remember what words were. “There’s... lube in the nightstand drawer...” He hesitated, unsure of what Jack would think of this part. “And... and a vibrator.”

Jack stilled under him for a few seconds that felt like hours and then he smacked Mac’s ass again, his other hand sliding into his hair. “Fuck, baby, you’re killin’ me,” he groaned, tugging on his hair, and Mac moaned loudly.

Jack spanked him one more time before gently pushing him off of his lap and a moment later Mac felt the mattress shift and heard the nightstand drawer get opened. He knew when Jack found the lube and the toy, because he made an almost pained noise and Mac sensed both items landing on the mattress.

“Jesus Christ, Angus,” Jack said, rubbing a hand up and down Mac’s back, the other one snapping open the cap on the lube. “How long have you had this? And how often do you use it?”

“I—I got it after you left,” Mac replied, his voice shaking, and he gasped when Jack’s finger started teasingly circling his entrance. He closed his eyes and tried to think, remembering how something just... snapped in him after Jack left and the next thing he knew he was ordering the vibrator online. “I used it almost e-every night,” he whispered, his cheeks flushing red. “And I imagined it was you f-fucking me.”

Jack stilled momentarily, and then his finger plunged inside of Mac, stretching him as he moved it in and out of his body. “Oh yeah? And how’d I fuck you? Was it nice and slow?” He twisted his finger a little, his other hand spanking Mac’s ass cheek. “Or did I pound into you fast and hard? Did you touch yourself, or just let your little friend do all the work?”

Mac cried out loudly, his brain barely remembering how to use words, but he tried anyway. “I—I never touched myself,” he gasped, his face feeling like it was on fire. “Usually it was fast and h-hard, but sometimes...” He swallowed hard and then moaned when Jack added a second finger. “Sometimes it would be slow and I’d—I’d imagine you felt the same way,” he whispered. “I imagined that you l-loved me.”

Jack went still again, but this time he slid the hand that wasn’t occupied up Mac’s back and into his hair. His touch was exceedingly gentle, and he leaned down to kiss Mac’s cheek. “I do love you, baby,” he said softly, and that was enough to make tears well up in Mac’s eyes despite their current positioning. “You don’t have to imagine that anymore.”

Mac exhaled shakily and nodded a little. “I love you too,” he whispered, closing his eyes when Jack kissed his cheek again before pulling back.

He started moving his fingers faster and deeper, and Mac moaned loudly when Jack found his prostate and nudged it a few times in a row. “So beautiful,” he breathed out, scissoring his fingers before slipping in a third one.

Mac didn’t know if he was beautiful, but he did know that his whole body felt like it was going to burn up. His hips twitched and ground back against Jack’s fingers, and he yelped when that earned him another spank. Jack removed his fingers a moment later, and the next sound Mac heard was him slicking up the vibrator. He slid it inside Mac’s body almost painfully slowly, not turning it on, just working it in until the base was flush with Mac’s ass. Then he flicked on the power and put it on the lowest setting, and Mac whined, wanting more but knowing he wouldn’t get it right away.

“Fuck,” Jack groaned, groping Mac’s ass with one hand. “If you could only see yourself, baby, you’re so damn gorgeous like that.” He moved the vibrator just a little, clearly teasing, and Mac moaned brokenly, his hips twitching and trying to push back against the toy. “Easy, darlin’, we don’t want this to end too soon, right?” Jack murmured... and then pinned down Mac’s hips to the mattress with his arm.

Mac tried to move and couldn’t, he physically didn’t have the leverage to push against the weight of Jack’s arm, and that made him whimper. His cock wasn’t getting any friction from the mattress, and when Jack turned the vibrations up a setting Mac moaned again, legs shifting restlessly. Jack smacked his thigh in retaliation. “No moving,” he ordered, and Mac sobbed in response. “What’s this other button do?”

“It... it makes it t-thrust,” Mac replied, shivering and sighing because the vibrator was near his prostate but not _on_ it. “That’s how I... I pretended.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot,” Jack groaned, leaning down to nip on Mac’s shoulder, his arm still pinning him down. The vibrator felt good inside him, even better than usually because _Jack_ was using it on him, but Mac needed more and he whimpered quietly, gasping when Jack’s finger circled the vibrator, pressing into the rim of his entrance. “Did you scream my name?” Jack murmured, mouthing at Mac’s shoulder blades. “Did you pretend I was fucking you all night long?”

“Y-Yeah, I did,” Mac told him, his voice breaking. He moaned when Jack’s finger slipped in alongside the vibrator, moving it over just enough that it was in the perfect spot. He didn’t know why but he kept talking, revealing all his filthiest secrets: “Sometimes I’d... _oh_ , Jack, fuck—sometimes I would even coat it in... in too much lube, and when it was done fucking me I’d use my—my buttplug, pretend it was your come I was keeping in me.”

“Oh, sweet Jesus,” Jack groaned, and pressed his body closer to Mac, grinding his hard, big cock against his thigh. He slowly moved his finger and along with the vibrator it felt incredible and Mac felt himself getting close. “Is that what you want?” Jack rasped out, thrusting against Mac’s leg. “Me filling you up and then putting the plug in you, being ready for me to fuck you again whenever I damn please?”

Mac moaned long and loud, and he was nearly ready to tip over the edge, he just needed a little more. “Yes, fuck yes, want it so bad,” was what tumbles out of his mouth, and then suddenly Jack was pulling his finger and the vibrator out of Mac’s ass. He made a devastated sound at the loss of stimulation, but then he groaned when he realized Jack was hauling him up to sit with his back to Jack’s chest.

“Then that’s what I’m gonna do,” Jack growled against his ear, guiding Mac down onto his cock. “I’m gonna come inside you and plug you up, and then once you get me ready to go again I’ll fuck you some more. Would you like that, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes, yes, please, Jack,” Mac whimpered, his lips parting as he sank down on Jack’s cock. It felt so much better than a vibrator and while Mac already knew that it still made him moan loudly.

“You beg so prettily, baby,” Jack whispered in his ear, biting down on the lobe and slowly running his hands down Mac’s chest before smacking his thigh. “Now be a good slut and make me come.”

Mac started rocking his hips back and forth, slowly at first, and he tipped his head back against Jack’s shoulder, swallowing hard as he adjusted to the position. He felt good, so good... and it only got better when Jack’s hand ran up his body, settling on his throat. Once Mac started rolling his hips in earnest he was rewarded with a squeeze of that big hand, cutting off his air and making his cock jump against his belly.

“That’s it,” Jack murmured into his ear... and his other hand moved to circle the base of Mac’s cock, ensuring that he couldn’t come. “Just like that, Angus. You’re so tight for me, baby... how many times would you let me come in you before you’d want a shower, hmm? Because I’m thinking I could probably give you more than two if I had the right... motivation.”

Mac moaned brokenly, arching in pleasure when Jack choked him again and thrusted up into him. “A-as many t-times as you want,” he said once Jack let him breathe. “I’d let you d-do whatever you want.”

Jack groaned loudly in his ear and tightened his fingers on his throat and he swore when Mac clenched around his cock. “Fuck, baby,” he moaned, giving Mac a few strokes before gripping him tightly again. “You wanna come?” he growled, nipping on Mac’s earlobe when Mac only moaned in response. “Beg me to let you come.”

“Please, Jack,” Mac whispered, a sob leaving him when he moved just right and got to grind Jack’s cock against his prostate. “I w-want to come, need it, please, _please_ —” He cut off when Jack slapped his thigh before grabbing his throat again, choking him as he stripped his cock so hard it was almost painful.

Mac’s whole body started to tremble and he came hard, eyes rolling back in his head as he let out an airless scream, squeezing around Jack’s cock like a vise. Jack groaned loudly and let go of his cock, bracing himself on the mattress and thrusting up into Mac. A moment later he bit down on Mac’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, and he started coming, feeling Mac up with his come. Mac moaned softly, his hips twitching as he worked Jack through his orgasm that seemed to go on for a while, and then he slumped against his chest, wheezing and trying to get some air into his lungs.

“Fuck,” Jack said, and Mac couldn’t agree more with that sentiment. He felt Jack’s arm wrap around his waist and then he pressed a kiss to Mac’s sweaty temple. “Are you okay?”

“I’m... amazing,” Mac panted out, pressing his face into Jack’s neck for a moment and shutting his eyes. “That was... wow. Really good.” He paused. “The buttplug is in my nightstand too... if you were serious about that.”

Jack groaned softly and hugged Mac closer. “I most definitely was... but only if you’re up for it,” he whispered softly, nuzzling Mac’s temple. “If you wanna stop now, we can stop, there’s no pressure here.”

Mac smiled against Jack’s skin, sliding his arms around him in return and tilting his head back to kiss his bare jaw. “I know that,” he whispered, because he was aware of that long before Jack said it out loud. “But I think I could probably go again in a while.”

“Fuck, keepin’ up with you is gonna be a full time job,” Jack muttered, making Mac chuckle as he leaned down and opened the drawer again, finding the buttplug with no problem. He lifted Mac’s hips up, his spent cock slipping out of his body, and then worked the plug inside of him using his come as lube. “That okay?”

“Yeah,” Mac said softly, moaning a little when Jack moved the plug a little, making sure it stayed in place.

Then Jack wrapped his arms around him again and moved him to the mattress, lying behind him and pressing his chest against his back and holding him close. “You’re incredible,” Jack murmured, nuzzling the back of his neck. “In case I didn’t mention it earlier.”

Mac smiled again, snuggling into Jack’s embrace and dropping a hand to rest on top of Jack’s where they were laced together over his abdomen. “You might’ve said something like that once or twice,” he teased, feeling Jack smile too. “And I’ve gotta say, not having the dead possum get in the way made this a lot easier... you know, along with the whole not being in jail thing.”

“Aw, you miss the possum just a bit, admit it,” Jack murmured teasingly, and Mac couldn’t help but chuckle. “But you’re right, not being in jail is definitely much better.” He sighed and kissed the back of Mac’s neck. “I know I said it already, but... thank you. For gettin’ me out and for... not givin’ up on me.”

“I could never give up on you, Jack,” Mac said softly, squeezing at his fingers. “And I wasn’t about to leave you in there once I saw you, no matter what you thought you deserved. I would’ve tied you up and dragged you out if it came to that.” He paused. “And no, I don’t mean that in a kinky way. I mean it in the way that if you were an idiot I would’ve saved your ass anyway.”

“That’s how it usually is with us, right? Me being an idiot and you saving my ass even though that’s supposed to work the other way around,” Jack said quietly, hugging Mac closer.

“We save each other’s asses,” Mac replied with a smile. “Although you taking the blame for the phone was pretty idiotic.”

Jack winced audibly. “Yeah, I maybe didn’t think that one through since O’Donovan gave you the phone and all.”

“Then why did you do it?” Mac asked, but he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

“Because I figured... I figured you might still have a chance to get out,” Jack said, thumb stroking over Mac’s chest, which was now rising and falling at a normal pace. “Can’t say as I was upset when I heard you fall outta that vent, though.”

“That hurt like son of a bitch,” Mac grumbled a little. “I was wondering if you heard that from your box.”

“Are you kiddin’? It was quite a bang and I immediately knew you had to be the one behind it. Either that or Bigfoot broke into jail,” Jack said, laughing when Mac kicked him in the shin.

That laugh was enough to make Mac turn over in Jack’s embrace, biting his lower lip briefly when that shifted the plug inside him. He put a hand on Jack’s cheek and tugged him in for a kiss. “I love you,” he murmured in between presses of their lips. “I know I’ve said it a lot— probably more than I normally would—but... I feel like we need to make up for lost time, you know?”

“Well, I’ll never get tired of hearing it,” Jack whispered against his lips. “But I know you don’t like feelings and talking about them too much, so... you don’t have to keep saying it often just for my sake. I know you love me and that’s more than enough.”

Mac appreciated that, he does, but... “It’s different with you,” he said, thumb rubbing over Jack’s jaw. “I think the reason I don’t talk about feeling much is because... most of the people I’ve said that to have left me. But you... I know you didn’t _want_ to leave, and that changes everything.”

Jack smiled at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes. “I love you too. In case you didn’t know.”

“I do know,” Mac whispered, leaning in to kiss him again. “But it’s nice to be reminded.”

The kissing continued this time, growing a little more heated, and then Jack rolled Mac on his back, pinning him to the mattress with his weight. Mac’s cock stirred and he moaned a little, spreading his legs so Jack could fit between them as his arms wrapped around his neck. “So when you were pretending and it was slower, like I loved you,” Jack started, kissing Mac’s cheek, then his jaw. “What was I sayin’ to you?”

Mac exhaled shakily and closed his eyes, remembering the nights when it was just him and the vibrator. “I... I imagined you whispering you loved me into my skin,” he said, his cheeks flushing red again. “How you never wanted anyone else, how I... how I was your everything.”

“Well now, fantasy me sounds like quite the romantic,” Jack said wryly, pressing soft kisses to Mac’s throat. One of his hands wandered up into Mac’s hair, combing through it gently, nails scratching against his scalp. The other hand slid under Mac’s thigh, hitching it up over Jack’s hip. “You’re the only person I want _now_... but for a while there when we knew each other I was still pinin’ after Sarah. But the way I feel about you, Angus... it’s somethin’ else. Takes my breath away whenever I think about it.”

Mac moaned a little when their cocks pressed together and while they weren’t hard yet, they were both definitely on the way there. He blinked a few times, trying to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. “Real you is also quite the romantic,” he whispered, tightening his arms around Jack and pulling him closer, burying his face in his neck. “And so much better than a fantasy.”

Jack pressed a kiss to the side of Mac’s head and smiled. “Glad to hear it,” he murmured, using his grip on Mac’s hair to tug him into a kiss. “Real you is better than fantasy you too, in case you wondered.” He went back to mouthing at Mac’s jaw and rocking them together oh so slowly, the hand he had on Mac’s thigh skirting around to touch the plug that was flush with his ass.

Mac gasped when Jack nudged the plug and then he moaned loudly when Jack gripped it gently and started moving it inside him. “Oh, _oh_ , Jack,” he breathed out, clawing at Jack’s back and leaving marks, his hips twitching. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah? That’s good—fuck, Angus, the _sounds_ you make,” Jack groaned out, grinding into the little motions of Mac’s hips, his cock hot and hard next to Mac’s own. This in and of itself could make Mac come given enough time, but he almost lost it when he heard Jack’s next words: “Can I fuck you again, baby? Will you let me?”

Mac nodded frantically. “Y-yes, yes, _please_ ,” he begged, too turned on to be embarrassed about it, and Jack groaned again.

“Fuck, do you have any idea what you do to me? Beggin’ like that?” He bit down on Mac’s collarbone and then moved to suck another bruise into his neck. “You’re driving me crazy.” He ground their cocks together again and then Mac gasped when Jack removed the plug and replaced it with two fingers, sliding inside him easily with no resistance. “Still so _tight_ , fuck,” Jack muttered, seeking out Mac’s prostate and rubbing over it gently.

It made Mac’s thighs tremble and sweat bead on his temples, his breathing gone ragged. “Jack, please,” he whispered, grinding down against his fingers, desperate for more. “Please, I need... want you inside me again.”

“Okay, baby,” Jack murmured, and he coated his cock in more lube before pushing inside Mac’s body at a glacial pace, mouth falling open at the feel of it.

Mac moaned softly and he brought his hands around to frame Jack’s face and pull him in for a filthy kiss. It was the first time they did it like this, facing each other, and the way Jack looked at him... it took Mac’s breath away. He wrapped both legs around Jack’s waist and rolled his hips up, swallowing the groan Jack’s let out and biting down on his lower lip. “You can move, Jack,” he mumbled into his mouth. “Please.”

Jack made a broken sound against his lips and drew his hips back, thrusting forward in a smooth glide that had Mac seeing stars. He set up a steady pace that reached so deep inside Mac he felt it in his bones, one of Jack’s arms slipping under his lower back to support him. His other hand slid up to thumb over one of Mac’s nipples, pinching and rolling it before it moved higher, resting against his throat.

Jack’s thrusts were deep and hard, but slower than before and it... it felt like what Mac imagined when he used the vibrator on himself, only much, much better. Jack’s fingers tightened around his throat, cutting off his air, and Mac let out a silent moan, arching off the bed and clinging to Jack even more, his back probably covered in marks from Mac’s fingernails.

“I can’t believe you’re just letting me do this,” Jack murmured, lifting his head a little and watching him with dark eyes.

He let him breathe for a moment before squeezing his throat again, and Mac looked back at him with wide eyes, his heart bursting with how much he loved him. His movements growing slightly more erratic, Jack shifted his arm underneath Mac, searching for the perfect angle to reach his prostate. He found it a moment later and began thrusting even harder, nailing it every time, absolutely merciless with every snap of his hips. He kept heavy pressure on Mac’s throat until Mac’s vision started to go dark, and then he let him suck in a ragged gasp of air.

“That’s it, baby,” Jack rumbled into his ear. “You’re such a good little slut for me, aren’t you? Taking everything I give you?” He thrusted in and stayed there, grinding hard on Mac’s prostate and squeezing his throat. “You don’t get to come yet, Angus. Not until I say so, after I fill you with my come and put that plug back inside you.”

Mac let out a soundless sob, his body trembling under Jack. The pressure on his prostate was almost too overwhelming, but Mac loved it and he gasped loudly when Jack let him breathe and pulled his hips back. He started pounding into him faster and Mac was helpless to do anything else but moan and gasp with every thrust, crying out when Jack slammed into his prostate almost every time.

Tears welled in his eyes and streamed down his face without his consent, and he whined when Jack’s arm came out from underneath his back, both hands grabbing Mac under the knees and pushing his legs toward his chest so Jack could drill into him impossibly harder. He was folded almost in half and aching inside and out, wanting more than anything to come, his moaned breaking into continuous sobs. That all stopped when one of Jack’s hands dropped to his throat and squeezed _hard_ , hips slamming into Mac’s and grinding forward as he started pulsing inside his body, warm come filling him up.

“Sweet lord, _Angus_ ,” Jack groaned, his hips still moving as he rode out his orgasm.

Mac wanted to sob and cry out in pleasure, but he couldn’t. Black spots started dancing in his vision and he trembled, writhing as much as he could while folded in half like that, and just as he thought he was going to pass out Jack let go of his throat. He gulped in air and sobbed at the same time, panting and moaning when Jack finally stilled and collapsed on top of him, letting go of his legs.

“Mhmm, so good, baby,” Jack mumbled into the side of his neck, and Mac whimpered, hands grasping and squeezing at any part of Jack he could reach, trying to get his attention. “Breathe, darlin,” Jack instructed, chuckling darkly, a hand coming up to tug on Mac’s hair. “I gotta plan for you.” He pulled out slowly, grabbing the buttplug and sliding it inside, Mac shuddering and sobbing as it rubbed against his oversensitive walls. Then Jack’s fingers were curled around the base of Mac’s cock, squeezing hard so he couldn’t come... and his other hand held out the lube. “Want you to finger me open, Angus. Then I’m gonna ride you into the mattress.”

Mac let out another half gasp half sob and reached out with a trembling hand to grab the lube. He pulled Jack in for a short, hard kiss and whimpered a little when Jack let go of his cock, but he opened the lube and poured it on his fingers. He trailed his hand lower until he slipped his fingers into Jack’s ass crack and rubbed over his entrance teasingly. “It’s... been a while since I did that,” he whispered, and almost didn’t recognize his voice, all hoarse and raspy. “Tell me if I do something wrong?”

“Oh, I don’t think we need to worry about that,” Jack said, his voice oddly strained even as his hips moved back toward the pressure of Mac’s finger. It slipped inside and Mac wriggled it in deeper, still half-blind from the nearness of his denied orgasm. He felt Jack’s tight warmth around him and groaned, the idea of that around his cock making him broke out in goosebumps. Jack, meanwhile, moaned softly where his face was pressed against Mac’s throat, clenching around Mac’s finger as he moved it in and out of his body.

“Fuck, Jack,” Mac breathed out, and a moment later he slipped in a second finger and scissored them apart. Jack moaned brokenly, panting against Mac’s skin and gripping his shoulder tightly with one hand while the other was still tangled in Mac’s hair. He tried to be gentle while fingering Jack open, but so far he got the feeling Jack liked things rough in bed, so he moved his fingers faster, loving the moan Jack let out when he nudged his prostate.

“So good, Angus,” Jack breathed out, his spent cock rubbing against Mac’s thigh... and giving him no friction where he wanted it. A third finger joined the first two and Jack cried out like he’d been shot, his teeth scraping against Mac’s pulse. “I’m good, baby, I’m so ready. Want it to hurt a little.”

He sat up, Mac’s fingers sliding out of his body, and then he drizzled lube over Mac’s cock and straddling his hips, rubbing the head of Mac’s cock against his hole. He locked his gaze with Mac’s and slowly started sinking down on his cock, his lips parting in pleasure. He looked absolutely gorgeous like this and Mac slid his hands up his thighs, fingers digging in so hard he was going to leave bruises behind, and he focused on breathing.

Jack was hot and incredibly tight around Mac’s cock and it took everything in him not to come on the spot, and apparently Jack could tell because he smirked. “Don’t you dare come, Angus. Not until I have more fun with you.” Mac shuddered at the tone of Jack’s voice, amazed that all it takes is a few words from him to reduce the burning in his gut to a simmer. He squeezed Jack’s hips next, gripping them tightly as Jack started to rock them back and forth, groaning and grasping at Mac’s forearms. “Fuck, baby, that’s perfect,” he said, lifting himself up a little before dropping back down. “C’mon, darlin’, you can move a little.”

Mac loved how in control Jack was and he groaned before curling his fingers around Jack’s hipbones even tighter and thrusted up into that tight heat. Jack cried out, slamming his hips down, and it only spurred Mac on and he started thrusting up harder, meeting Jack every time he rolled his hips down. It was rough and harsh and exactly what Mac didn’t know he wanted, like most of the things Jack did for him.

Their rhythm in bed was exactly like it was in the field—perfect—and it didn’t take much for Mac to feel that familiar pressure low in his belly. “Jack, I’m so close, please—”

“You can come, Angus,” Jack told him through a moan that broke around his name, hands going to Mac’s chest for leverage as he continued to roll his hips in Mac’s lap. “Come for me, baby.” Mac thrusted up a few times more and when Jack clenched around his cock he came with a loud scream, digging his fingers into Jack’s hips as he kept moving, filling Jack up with his come. “Oh, sweet Jesus,” Jack gasped, rolling his hips down and working Mac through it, and eventually Mac’s hips stilled and he went limp under Jack, barely seeing straight.

Slowly, Jack lifted himself up until Mac’s cock slipped out of him, but Mac didn’t let him go too far, gasping when he realized Jack’s hard _again_. “You... I’m not gonna... but you can fuck me, come inside me again,” Mac whispered even though he felt like he was on the verge of passing out.

Maybe he _did_ pass out for a minute, because the next thing he knew, the plug was out of his ass... but Jack made no move to do anything besides crawl off the bed. Then he picked Mac up—which was much hotter than it should’ve been—and took him back into the bathroom. He clambered into the tub with Mac and turned on the warm water with his foot, ignoring his own erection in favor of arranging Mac with his back against Jack’s chest so he was comfortable.

“Better?” Jack asked in a low voice, one hand stroking comfortingly over Mac’s arm as they were covered with water. “You looked like you were on another planet there for a second.”

“What... what’re you doing?” Mac mumbled, his voice slurring, and he tried to turn in Jack’s arms, but his body wasn’t listening to him. “I’m—I’m fine and you’re... you wanna—” He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on words and talking. “You’re not done.”

Jack chuckled and held him closer, nuzzling at Mac’s hair. “Don’t worry about me, darlin’—I don’t need to go again.” Once the water filled the tub Jack shut it off, grabbing the epsom salts that were on the shelf and dumping some into the bath. The scent of lavender filled the air a moment later and Mac felt his muscles relax, even though he was still confused. He made a sound to that effect and Jack clarified, “You’re more important that my dick, baby.”

“No, I’m not,” Mac protested immediately, not controlling what he was saying, but that was what exhaustion usually did to him—he lost the filter between his brain and his mouth. “I like your dick and myself... not so much.” Jack stilled behind him, but Mac didn’t really notice, still trying to move and pawing under water in search of Jack’s cock. “You’re... I can take care of that for you,” he mumbled before he said something that’s somehow become one of his fears in relationships. “Don’t want you to leave because I’m not... you know. Satisfying you.”

One of Jack’s hands caught the one that’s flailing around under water, pulling it up so Jack could kiss the back of it. The other one touched Mac’s cheek, turning his head until Jack could look at him properly. “I’m not gonna leave you, Angus,” he said, and his voice was tight in the way that it did when he was angry but trying not to show it. “And I certainly wouldn’t leave you over sex, especially when it’s been _fantastic_. I don’t know who put that idea in your head, but you need to throw it out right now because it’s not happening.”

Mac looked up into those dark eyes that were watching him with affection, but also worry, and he sighed, letting himself fully relax and sink more in Jack’s embrace. “I’m... sorry,” he said softly, leaning his head back on Jack’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “I know you’re not like that, it’s just... hard to turn it off sometimes.”

“You don’t have to apologize, baby,” Jack murmured, pressing his lips to his temple. “But did... did anyone ever got angry or left you because you didn’t wanna sleep with them? Or because they weren’t... _satisfied_?”

Mac nodded, sighing a little. “Nikki used to tell me that foreplay was all I was good for,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks go hot. “And I had a... a boyfriend who... who wasn’t always great about stopping when I wanted him to.”

Jack’s grip on him tightened and he growled a little, seemingly not knowing he made the sound. “There’s nothing wrong with what you do beyond foreplay—Nikki was screwing with you, just like she always did. And give me this guy’s name, I’ll kill him.”

Mac had no doubt that Jack would deliver in his promise and a part of him really wanted him to. “As tempting as that sounds, you don’t need to do that,” he murmured, wrapping his fingers around Jack’s arms that were holding him tightly.

“I know I don’t need to, but I want to,” Jack whispered. “If I could I’d kill anyone who ever dared to hurt you. The tricky part is, I’m also included on that list, I’m aware.”

“And I forgave you for that, just like you forgave me,” Mac said, leaning up a little to kiss Jack’s jaw. “I don’t need you to kill anyone for me, Jack... just... be here with me. That’s all I want.”

“Okay, baby,” Jack said, his voice soft and almost reverent. He touched Mac’s cheek again, this time to maneuver him so he could kiss him on the lips. “I can do that.” Mac smiled against his lips and kissed him back, melting in Jack’s arms. The kiss was just soft touches of their lips, nothing more, but it still made Mac feel butterflies in his stomach. “Are you okay, though?” Jack asked after a moment. “You were really out of it earlier.”

“I’m good, Jack,” Mac replied, his smile widening. And he was, between the epsom salts and Jack’s embrace. “Kinda hungry, if I’m being honest. Maybe once we get out of here we could order some food... and watch _Die Hard_?”

“You read my mind,” Jack said, kissing him again. “I could go for a burger right about now... or tacos... or lasagna...”

Mac chuckled and nuzzled Jack’s jaw. “We can order whatever you want. I can’t imagine how awful it must’ve been to eat only that shit that served in prison.”

Jack groaned loudly. “Don’t even remind me. Maybe... we’ll start with burgers, lasagna tomorrow and tacos the day after that?”

Mac had the distinct feeling that a food calendar was in his future and he couldn’t be happier about it. He pulled Jack in for another kiss, this one slow and full of promise. “Whatever you want, Jack. Whatever you want.”


End file.
